Chèvrefeuille
by RamonaFlowers20
Summary: "Haru-Chan?" he asked softly, his voice coming out like warm honey, barely making it over the sound of the pouring rain that pelted against the windows. He couldn't understand why Haruhi was afraid of a little thunder.
1. Thunder Clap

Dear Readers,

Okay, so **His Amethyst Eyes** fans, don't think I'm abandoning you! I just got board and wrote this! And it magically turned into this! Oh and **Chèvrefeuille means honeysuckle. **ya, so basically this happens just after they return from summer brake. So ya...I hope this is okay. :( I really love love love this couple! Along with the twins + Haruhi and Tamaki + Haruhi! I just think it's so cute, Hunny and haruhi. And did you know that in the manga Hunny is actually 4'9? And Haruhi is just 5'0. So basically they're only an inch apart. In the anime they make it look like he's so much shorter. Please tell me if anyone is OOC. I think I did an okay job! Once again, I wrote this purely out of love for the couple, and because they're just aren't enough tales about the two!

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club they're would have been alot of kissing and Etc. So...Ya.

-Ramona F.

P.S- I get all of my back ground and character information from **anime wiki's**. Try it out! it helps a bunch!

* * *

**Thunder Clap**

Haruhi Fujioka intensely focused on reading her history text book, desperately trying to memorize all the dates and names for her up coming exam. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as her large, shimmering amber eyes darted around the page, soaking in all the information she could. She bit her pink lips in concentration, frowning slightly at something she didn't understand.

The girl, disguised as a boy because of a blunder with the schools Host Club, was currently attending Ouran High school. One of Japan's top and most prestigous schools for the wealthy. She wqas at the school becasue of a scholarship, which she had earned beause of her dilligent studying. But the fact that she was in a Host Club...well that was a complicated story.

She couldn't believe she had actually been roped into something as ridiculous as a Host Club...And all because she had shattered some stupid vase! She figured God must hate her or something. Because now she was being forced to hang around some of the biggest idiots on the face of the planet.

Haruhi swore she hated dammed rich people, and she never thought she would actually make friends with some of the wealthiest kids at school. Hell, she hadn't thought of making friends at all.

The girl was so focused, that she hardly noticed the group of girls swooning at her from across the room, speaking of how smart and cute she was. Obviously mistaking her for a boy, juts how the members of the famous Ouran High Host Club had when she had broken that damned vase.

So deep in thought, she barely noticed the hands crawling up her frail back and trailing up her thin thighs. She didn't even feel the tall red headed boy smell her hair softly, a wicked grin forming on his gorgeous lips. Didn't even hear the squeal coming from the girls who where watching, drool now pouring from their mouths.

" Haruhiiiiii..." A voice whined in her ear.

She jumped as the slender finders on her neck ghosted across her delicate skin, causing goosebumps to go down her spine.

" Hikaru!" She snapped, shutting her book with a loud bang. The brunette pushed her chair back, which hit the twin in the chest, causing him to stumble back. She looked down between her legs to see Kaoru, smirking up at her. She frowned at him and stared down the younger twin.

" Dropped my pencil?" he tried, sweat dropping.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

" How'd you know it was me?" Hikaru pouted, taking a seat beside her at the work desk in the library. By now, all of the female students where staring at the three of them with big goo goo eyes. Haruhi huffed loudly, deciding that with her best friends around, she probably wasn't going to get any work done. Let alone being able to focus when two pairs of golden eyes and matching Cheshire cat grins where watching her.

" Your hands are rougher than Kaoru's because you play sports."

Hikaru snickered at his now frowning twin. " Girly hands."

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at his brother, but turned his predatory eyes to Haruhi, who was actually drifting off into space and staring blankly ahead of herself. She was thinking of the sale that was going down at the grocery store, and how she would buy some oranges on her way home.

" Haruhiiii..." The twins cried in unison, seeing how she was suddenly ignoring them.

She blinked a few times and dully stared at them. " What?" she asked in her monotone voice.

The twins frowned together and put their chins on the table top, looking up at her miserably. Everything they did was in unison, and she still couldn't get over how they could do that.

" What's got your-" Kaoru started.

" - Panties in a twist?" Hikaru finished.

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the mountains of books surrounding her.

" I was obviously trying to study."

Hikaru reached out to her and moved her hair from her eyes, then Kaoru came in and flicked her nose with his long finger. She just continued to stare at the two with a blank expression. She knew how to handle the two of them.

" Your too serious Haruhi." Hikaru grimaced.

" Ya, you need to loosen up." Kaoru chimed in with a smirk.

"Shut up and leave me alone." She mumbled and opened her text book, trying to find her page.

Suddenly they where both hugging her, obscuring her vision of her text book and causing all the girls in the library to get nose bleeds. They rubbed their faces to her head and she clenched her small hands into fists.

_I really, really want to kill them right now._

" Oh Haruhi! I can see smoke coming out of your ears!" Hikaru declared.

" Your working too hard!" Kaoru exclaimed.

" Go away." She tried to say through their arms, but her voice was muffled.

They ignored her, continuing their cuddling and comments about how cute she was. She just sat there, knowing if she reacted then they would just do even more. She instead began quizzing herself in her mind, trying to remember what she had been studying about.

That it, until she felt a soft kiss on the base of her neck.

" Kaoru!" She hissed.

The lips on her neck stilled, and she felt both the twins pull away. She turned around to see them staring at her with wide eyes. She glared.

" H-how did you-" Hikaru began.

" - know who it was?" Kaoru finished.

Once her shivers had gone away she cleared her throat. Opening her mouth to answer, Haruhi was interrupted by the elegant voice of none other than their bumbling King, Tamaki.

She suppressed a groan as he made his way over to her little study corner, which was slowly becoming crowded.

The onlooking girls in the library squealed louder, making the vast hall anything but a place for quiet study.

The beautiful boy walked over, a large smile on his heavenly face. His violet blue eyes sparkled when they met hers, and she couldn't help but frown as he ran a slender hand through his tousled pale blond hair. The half french, half Japanese boy took pride in his good looks, something he wasn't afraid to tell or flaunt.

" Well hello my lovely little Haruhi, and how are you this fine day?" He asked in his strange pronunciation, flipping his hair and causing all of the girl nearby to faint. This time, her groan wasn't suppressed.

She answered by gathering her things, cramming all of her stuff into her bag as quickly as she could. Haruhi knew that once he and the twins combined their annoyance, she would be able to contain her anger, and the last place she wanted to shout in was a library. Plus, she didn't want to abuse them in public.

Once she had slung her bag over her shoulder, she turned to leave, only to feel the twins on either side of her. She ground her teeth in annoyance. She spun around, looking up into startled golden eyes.

" What?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked innocently.

" What's the matter with my Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed.

She made her hands into fists.

" Leave me alone!" She said harshly.

The three boys stared at her blankly. She was about to slap some sense into them, until she felt a shadow over her shoulder. She looked up to see Kyoya, clip board in hand, standing beside her.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, probably feeling her stare.

She couldn't even stand being around the Shadow prince at the moment, which showed how annoyed she was. He was the only person in the Club- Besides Hunny and Mori- who didn't get under her skin like Tamaki and the twins.

But for some reason, Haruhi felt like she wanted to knock off his glasses.

" Something wrong, Haruhi?" He asked, frowning at her stare, which had turned into a slight glare.

The brunette blinked a few times at the dark haired man.

She sighed loudly, deciding that if Kyoya ( who only cared about himself) was asking her if she was okay, than something must seriously be wrong with her. She merely turned around and shrugged, then shuffled out of the Library. Before she left, she heard Kyoya say something like, " Giver her some space," and, " That time of the month."

Her eyes widened at his embarrassing conclusion, and the fact that he would even assume something like that. Haruhi thought Kyoya knew everything about each of the Host Clubs members. She thought that he of all people would have known she had just started her birth control.

Haruhi stopped walking down the hall as realization hit her.

_Am I acting this way because of the pills?_

She thought about it for a moment, but decided to just ask her doctor. He did say that she would have mood swings...But not this bad. Usually she could handle the Twins and Tamaki for a good solid ten minutes before she left. That was like, what, ten seconds?

The petite brunette shuffled down the large hallways, ignoring girls who swooned over her. She let out a big sigh when she arrived at the abandoned music room, opening the doors to find herself totally alone. She smiled.

_Yes! Now I can get some work done!_

She happily threw down her huge bag, not caring about making as much noise as she desired.

She sat down at the table Hunny usually ate his cake at, digging her history book from her bag and getting in a comfortable position.

As she began to read, she could help but begin to smell the sweetness of Hunny-Senpai, who's smell she guessed had permanently wormed it's way into the fabric of the chair, along with the smell of cake. She smiled softly, recalling the small boys smile and sunny attitude. Unlike the other Host Club members, Hunny didn't use his good looks to woe girls. He acted like himself. And she couldn't help but admire him for that. He and his cousin Mori both acted as naturally as she when it came to the club, unlike the others, who used acts from time to time. Especially Kyoya.

She sweat dropped. He was hardly nice on a regular basis.

Haruhi looked up at the grand ceiling, her thoughts once again returning to the small boy. It was strange to think that the little blond was actually an entire two years older than her! She shook her head, deciding that she needed to focus.

After a few moments of hardcore studying, it began to rain. Haruhi watched with a worried expression as the rain gathered on the windows in large clumps. She bit at her lip, hoping that it wouldn't get that bad. She hated thunder. It scared her so bad she couldn't move. Couldn't do anything.

She returned to her work, and began writing down the names and dates she needed to remember so she could make flash cards and stick them places. That was one of her ways of studying. She would make tons of flash cards and put them everywhere! Her dad once opened the fridge and found on the milk carton.

A ear shattering roar of the thunder caused Haruhi to break the led of her pencil.

Her eyes became wide as the entire room was illuminated.

A place to hide. She needed a place to hide. A small-

**BOOM!**

The thunder cried through the gray sky with a sickening flash, causing Haruhi to cry out and abandon her seat, not caring about spilling her books everywhere. All that mattered to her now was finding a place to hide. Anyplace. Anywhere was fine as long as she could-

**KABOOM!**

She covered her ears with her hands and curled into a ball on the floor, scooting under the small table. Tears streamed down her pale face as she screamed along with the thunder clap.

* * *

Mitsukuni Haninozuka's ( Also known as Hunny by his friends and fans at the Host Club) large, mahogany eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurred vision. He had just been taking his daily nap, and had been having the loveliest dream about the most delicious cake he had ever tasted, when he had heard-

**KABOOM!**

_That._

Hunny narrowed his large eyes, now in a horrible mood. As always, when he was awakened from his nap ( Which only happened on a rare occasion since everyone usually knew that by doing so they would face his wrath).

Mitsukuni let out a sigh, closing his eyes and trying to force himself to go back to sleep. It was only thunder, he was sure he could sleep through it. He was slightly in a bad mood already, frowning that he had been woken from his glorious nap. He snuggled into Usa-Chan, her soft fur lulling him into sleep.

He was almost asleep, when the sound of crying stirred him from his slumber.

Hunny's fair eyebrows pulled together as he slowly sat up, drawing the curtain that surrounded his loveseat slowly. His large eyes widened even further when he took in the sight of Haruhi on the floor, curled into a ball, under his small table.

The blond stared at her dumbly for a second, not sure as to why she was on the floor.

**BOOM!**

" Ahhhhh!" Haruhi cried, curling up even more.

His mahogany eyes widened as he remembered what Tamaki had said during the summer...About Haruhi being so afraid of thunder that she could barely move. Before then, Hunny had never seen her like that. Now he knew why Tamaki had been so upset. Haruhi never acted like she was afraid of anything...But now, she was acting like a frightened child.

**KABOOM!**

With out a second though he was on his feet and, using his heightened speed, had one of his arms wrapped around her in mere seconds. Haruhi was surprisingly the only girl that was actually near his size, and they where actually only one inch apart from being the same height. Hunny took delight in knowing their was actually someone almost as small as him.

The sound of her cries brought his attention back to the sobbing girl.

" Haru-Chan?" he asked softly, his voice coming out like warm honey and barely making it over the sound of the pouring rain that pelted against the windows. He himself loved the rain, and couldn't help himself from feeling sleepy at the sound of it against the windows. It made him feel calm, relaxed.

He felt the small girl stiffen, and shakily look up to meet his eyes.

Hunny suddenly felt slight warmth rush to his cheeks when he took in the sight of her bright, amber eyes. They shimmered with her tears, causing her to look unbelievably adorable to him. He held back the urge to tell her so, considering she was crying, and merely gulped. He opened his mouth to speak-

**BOOM!**

Haruhi cried out, jumping in slight surprise and diving into his embrace. She nestled her head into his chest, and began quivering in fear. He wrapped his arms around her as her frame shook with her sobs.

Hunny blinked a few times, not really sure on what to do. He looked around the room hopelessly, trying to find some solution to ease the girls troubles.

His eyes fell on his loveseat, and he suddenly was overcome with an idea.

Using his freakish strength, he managed to lift Haruhi into his arms, even if she was bigger than him. The petite blond easily carried the girl to his napping seat, carefully lying her down, he drew the curtains all around them, making it impossibly hard to see. Hunny's eyes adjusted quickly, and when he made contact with the soft cushions, his sleepiness overcame him again. Not caring about the closeness, Hunny snuggled in next to Haruhi, who still clung to him in her terrified state. He rested the side of his cheek on the crown of her head as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, clinging onto his chest with her hands, pressing her forearms against his stomach.

He inhaled deeply, and was surprised to find that she smelt delicious! Like no other sweet he had ever encountered. Hunny could name what it was...she smelt almost of chocolate mousse cake...But she also smelt of strawberries...He felt his cheeks flush once more, and his entire body grew ridiculously hot. She snuggled in closer to him, only making his intoxication worse when he felt her soft lips on his neck. He shivered involuntarily.

" H-Hunny-Senpai..." Haruhi whimpered, her lips moving on his throat, making his blood rush to his head, causing his head to swim.

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head.

" Yes, Haru-Chan?" He answered, his voice a bit breathless.

**KABOOM!**

Haruhi cried out and her small hands made fists in the material of the thin white, button down shirt he was wearing ( He had discarded his blue jacket and tie before he took his nap) as her body stiffened. He wrapped his arms around her, trying desperately to comfort the shaken girl, hugging her close to him like he did Usa.

Hunny ran his thin fingers through her dark hair, mesmerized by the feel of it in between his fingers. It felt the the purest silk of his finest kimono. As he ran his fingers through her locks, he felt her slightly relax, and the host continued his work running his nails along her scalp. He had witnessed Tamaki and the twins doing the same things to a few of their clients...But it was something the teenager had never tried. In fact, he had never actually held a girl before. He was starting to feel a little strange, having her so close to him...Pressing up against his body...

He closed his eyes as her scent flooded into his nose once more, feeling himself drift off into sleep. His eyes fluttered close and he continued his soft caresses, trying to clam her the best way he could. He felt his bad mood deteriorate as her scent engulfed him, causing him to slightly drift off, but never loosing consciousness. He felt like he was floating...Drifting...

Eventually, he felt her breathing begin to slow. The thunder and rain continued, so he was confused as to why she was so calm. He puled back from her slightly, and blinked a few times at what he saw.

She was fast asleep, her face calm and serene. He blushed fully now, aware of just how uncontrollably cute she looked while she slept...Her skin was the color of the finest of creams, her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink while her hair resembled fluffy chocolate. His eyes trailed all over her perfect features, and stopped on her plump, pink lips. He couldn't look away. Could tare his eyes away from the lips that had captured his attention. He felt a strange prickling in the back of his throat, and a heat to flood down his body. His brow furrowed at the thoughts he was getting when he looked at Haruhi's lips...

_So...Delicious._

Hunny shook his head slightly, not sure why he had just refereed to Haruhi's mouth as delicious. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He decided he was just tired, and need to finish his nap. He was becoming delirious! Thinking such strange thoughts about his friend Haru-Chan. He smiled nervously.

_I just need to finish my nap is all._

Snuggling back into Haruhi's warmth, trying desperately not to relish in the softness of her body, Hunny let himself fall into a deep slumber, smiling softly at the sweet scent that invaded his senses.

" Thanks Hunny..." he felt her soft lips speak onto his neck.

He smiled through his delirium and let the chills run up his spine.

Outside of the abandoned music room the thunder clapped once again.

* * *

Haruhi smiled softly, snuggling into the warm thing that was wrapped around her. She inhaled it's scent- whatever it was- and couldn't help but feel as ease. She loved the smell of it. It was sweet, but also musky. Smokey almost. It smelt exactly like the flaming plum pudding that Hunny-Senpai had let her taste a few weeks ago! And something else...

_Honeysuckle._

Confused by the strange smell, opened her eyes, guessing that it was some new perfume her dad was trying out. That or it was one of his friends. He sometimes brought a few of the "girls" home from time to time for a drink. Something she was just so _thrilled_ about in her current state. She still felt miserable.

Instead of the walls to her bed room like she had been expecting, Haruhi opened her large amber eyes to darkness. Her dark eyebrows pulled together and she sleepily drew her head back.

As her eyesight cleared, her heart began to beat rapidly and a blush spread across her pale cheeks. She was currently intertwined with a sleeping Hunny-Senpai. His face dangerously close to hers, his arms wrapped around her thin frame and legs wrapped around her own. The flaming plum pudding smell captured her once again, and she realized it was him.

She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision and will away her urge to drift off again. His smell was so intoxicating, so alluring, that she just wanted to curl back up and sleep.

_You idiot! How long have you been asleep! You probably missed your classes!_

She fought to remember how she had wound up in this situation.

As she wondered, Hunny-Senpai's hot chocolate colored eyes flickered open.

Her pulse quickened when she noticed the beautiful sparkle his eyes had, and how when he woke up they weren't as large and child-like. From where she was lying, he seemed taller, and bigger than her. She looked up at him with large eyes, a blush slowly spreading across her cheeks. A soft smile spread across his plump lips, and she was sure he could feel her heart beat, they where so close!

" Feeling better?" he asked, his voice making her feel light headed. It dribbled over her like warm honey.

She blinked a few times, trying to calm herself. But his smell...It was so _strong_. So _potent_...She felt like she was being drugged...She was light headed.

" Uh?" She asked stupidly.

Hell, she felt like one of those idiot fan girls that doted around the club like mindless drones.

But why? This was Hunny-Senpai! The Lolita! He was supposed to look like a child!

" You where crying because of the thunder. Do you feel better now?" He asked, not masking his concern.

She couldn't get over how his voice sounded. So different. So...

" Ah, um, ya. Y-ya, I'm fine." She stumbled over her words like a moron.

He raised an eyebrow. " Are you sure? You sound flustered. " He smiled.

She tried to push away from him, but she couldn't. She was already pushed against the back on the love seat. His eyes weren't like they usually where at the club...They weren't large and childish, but focused. She had only see them like that a few times...When he was in a fight. Or threatening someone.

Before she could answer him, the curtains that surrounded them where drawn abruptly.

Hunny and Haruhi both jolted in surprise, and looked up to meet Tamaki's horrified expression.

Haruhi's shock turned into a grimace. She could only imagine the immature things her clueless Sempai was imagining.

" H-H-Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed.

She frowned. " What?"

His mouth fell open, " What do you mean what! Care to explain what your doing _napping_ with Hunny!" Tamaki asked harshly, just as he had when he had seen her in Kyoya's room at the beach.

Before she could answer, the blond who was till embracing her did for her, " There was lightning and Haru-Chan was scared! I let her sleep with Usa-Chan and me!" His eyes where suddenly the size of saucers and his voice was no longer dark and sultry like it had been moments ago.

She shook her head as she sat up. How could she have even considered being dazzled by Hunny? He was like a child!

" Hey boss did you fin-" The twins said in unison, but stopped once their golden eyes landed on Haruhi, and where she currently was resting. She noted that Hunny still hand his arms around her.

She couldn't help but notice the way Hikaru's hands turned into fist's, and the hurt in Kaoru's eyes. She didn't understand these reactions. It was Hunny! It's not like-

" Hunny! Did you defile my little girl!" Tamaki asked, outraged.

Haruhi sighed and untangled herself from the small eighteen year old's body. She noted that they where exactly the same size.

She stood and smoothed out her jacket and pants.

" Tamaki-Senpai, it's Hunny-Senpai. He couldn't defile me if he wanted to." She stated, and made her way over to her things, completely ignoring the stares she was getting from both Tamaki and Hunny.

" But you two where-" Tamaki began, but Haruhi interrupted him by throwing one of her larger books at him. She hit him upside the head and he scrambled back to his corner and she glared down at him. She felt her calm slowly slipping away, and her old anger from earlier that day flooding back at her.

She seriously wanted to rip Tamaki apart.

" Nothing. Happened." She ground out, then, taking in his terrified expression, turned her back to him. Only to bump into the twins. She looked up at them, sighing and blowing her bangs from her eyes.

She met sad golden eyes. She groaned.

" Guys! Nothing happened! Don't be stupid!"

The twins turned angry, and they placed their hands on their hips.

" We're not angry! We just don't understand why-" Hikaru started.

" -you would sleep with him and not us!" Kaoru finished.

She blinked a few times, then grabbed another book and hit them both up side the head, sending them into he corner along with Tamaki. They held onto each other and trembled in fear.

Haruhi turned to leave, but before she did, she met Hunny's eyes. She noted they were no longer large, and held the same intensity they did when she had woken. She felt her heart beat a little faster, but she quickly pushed the thought away. She smiled at her Senpai.

" Thank you for protecting me Hunny-Senpai." She bowed slightly.

She heard the three boys in the corner hiss like cats.

Hunny blushed softly and scratched the back of his head.

" Oh, it was no problem Haru-Chan! I was just trying to make you feel better! That thunder really scared you!" he explained, his voice still high.

She smiled, taking in his character change slowly. She guessed that he was different when he woke up, like she had seen before countless times when people would try and wake him. Which was a bad idea...She shivered at the memory of Hunny almost killing Tamaki. She didn't even like him that much and she still had felt sorry for him.

Turning to go, Haruhi ran straight into Kyoya and his clip board, bumping her nose painfully. She rubbed her nose and stared up at him with a glare, which he returned by raising his eyebrow.

" I talked to your father today." He stated.

She frowned. " And?" She hated that the cheap skate and his father actually conversed behind her back.

" He informed me that the entire apartment building was being evacuated do to a rodent infestation, and that you would have to find a place to stay for the time being." He said, returning to his clip board.

Haruhi groaned. She was having possibly the worst day of her life. It almost topped the day she broke that stupid vase.

She could almost feel the joy radiating from the once sad corner.

She braced herself for impact, closing her eyes and counting in her head...

_One...Two..._

" Haruhiiiiii!" The twins shouted, wrapping their arms around head and shoulders while Tamaki latched onto her waist.

She groaned.

" Oh please Haruhi! Stay with us!" The twins shouted.

" Stay with you devilish twins? I think not! My little girl will be staying with he daddy of coarse!" Tamaki declared.

Kyoya cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

" Ranka specificity asked not to allow Haruhi to stay with Tamaki."

_Oh thank god. _

" WHAT!" The prince screamed, clearly appalled by the idea, detaching himself from Haruhi, only to wrap his arms around Kyoya's waist and sob. " But why! You can't allow my precious Haruhi to stay with those _demons_!" He looked at the twins nastily.

They both stuck out their tongues in unison.

" You loose Tamaki! Haruhi is-" Hikaru started.

" - going to be sleeping with us tonight." Kaoru finished, taunting the blond prince.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she couldn't help the sense of dread that washed over her. Suddenly she imagined the twins trying to get her to sleep with them...She gulped. She couldn't possibly stay with them! They where worse than Tamaki!

Haruhi couldn't believe she was going to do it but...

She looked at Kyoya with pleading eyes.

He frowned and cleared his throat, taking a step back, clearly giving her a no.

" You can stay with me Haru-Chan." A sunny voice said from across the room.

She struggled to turn, because both of the twins still had her entangled in the web of their arms. She turned to see Hunny tying his tie and slipping on his jacket. He smiled warmly at her, and his eyes sparkled.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

" Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Haruhi said tentatively.

He smirked and waved a hand in front of his angelic face. " It's fine! Seriously! I'd love to have you over!" The boy picked up his rabbit and hugged it tightly.

The arms around her tightened.

" No! Haruhi is staying with us!" Hikaru declared.

" You already got your time with her today, Lolita boy!" Kaoru added.

Haruhi groaned. " Isn't this my decision!" she hated when they did this!

" No! It most certainly is not Haruhi! As your father I will decide who you can spend your time with! And both the company of those _demonic _twins and the fiendish bunny child are simply too risky for my delicate little flower!" Tamaki said, beating away the two twins and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She had not trouble pulling away from him, and backing into someone again. She whipped around angrily, ready to bite whoever it was.

She craned her head back to look up into the face of Mori.

He looked down at her and smiled very faintly, then placed his giant hand on her head.

" Haruhi can stay wherever she wants." His deep voice drawled out.

" That's right! And she's chosen to stay with me!" Hunny said happily, dancing over, hooking his arm with Haruhi's. He planed a hand on his hip and smiled at the now glaring boys. He tore his eyes off them and met Haruhi's eyes. She blinked a few times.

" Do you have all your things, Haru-Chan?" he asked sweetly.

She gestured to her heavy bag, and before she could say anything, Mori took it from her and put it over his shoulder. She was about to protest and Hunny began to drag her forward.

" This is going to be so much fun Haru-Chan! Now you can come and eat cake with me on my special cake night!" He said happily, totally oblivious tot he death glares he was getting from Tamaki and the twins.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the boys obliviousness.

* * *

Alright, so how was that? I don't like how short it was, but I couldn't put anymore into this chapter without drawing it out too much. I'm currently kinda tired, so I hope this chapter doesn't have TOO many typos. I recently got a flame saying how I had a lot in** HAE** chapter. 19. I was like **DAMN**! Okay, sorry! Lol, i mostly have tons of typos cause I try and get my story out as quickly as I can :3


	2. Confused Lolita

Dear Readers,

**WOW!** I hadn't been expecting to get reviews so quickly! _* faints dramatically*_ I really love you guys! Thanks for the kick ass reviews! You guys make me feel strong! i really do love this couple, and long chapters. It's a shame everyone just writes one shots about them. And don't worry, this story is going to be long. I hope I'm not moving too fast...Please tell me if you think anyone is OOC, this is a fan fic, so I can't get it spot on. I wish I could! And Hunny is supposed to be a little _manly_. I mean, he does karate after all! But he is still sweet. And Haruhi is just as clueless to her own desires and others affections as ever. Lol, enjoy!

-Ramona F.

P.S- If you really want to get a feel for what Hunny looked like in this chapter, then watch **episode 4, ** mostly the scenes when Hunny had to pretend to be a bully for Renge's movie.

* * *

**Confused Lolita**

Hunny kept his eyes out the window of the Haninozuka family limousine , desperately trying not to look at the girl sitting across from him, afraid that she might catch him blushing.

He still couldn't believe he had actually asked her to stay at his house! Hunny didn't know what had possessed him to even make the suggestion...He had been buttoning his shirt, and the next second he was helping Haruhi into his car. He didn't think it was too strange, she was his good friend after all. And it wasn't like anything _weird _was going on. He was just trying to be a good friend is all, wanting to help poor little Haruhi out! That was it! He didn't have any secret motives...

Then why did he feel so strange?

Why did the idea of her sleeping at his house make him feel so..._Funny?_

He had no explanation for his strange behavior!

But...He certainty hadn't enjoyed seeing the twins fawn over her like they had been. The mischievous glint to their golden eyes was all too familiar, and just because Hunny had never been with a girl in a romantic way, didn't mean he can't see lust in the eyes of others. And the twins gleaming orbs where shimmering with it.

Thinking back at the way their long arms draped over Haruhi's shoulders...How their tall bodies bent over her in that seductive way...Their lips dangerously close to her face...

The thought made the small boy ball his secretively powerful hands into fists.

He gasped in surprise at his reaction, and tore his eyes away from the blurring scenery to look down at his now slightly trembling hands. He blinked a few times, trying to get his head straight and focus. Where had that anger come from?

The twins _always_ acted like that with Haruhi. She was their _plaything. _

The cake loving boy didn't know how he should be feeling. He wanted to help out Haruhi...And at the same time he wanted to karate chop the crap out of the devilish twins for...Touching her?

Hunny shook his head.

The twins touched Haruhi all the time! He had never felt that way before. So why now?

The eight teen year old grabbed the sides of his head angrily.

_Why am I acting so weird!_

" Mitsukuni."

Hunny jumped a bit, then looked up to meet Mori's dark eyes. His tall cousin was staring at him expectantly, raising a dark eyebrow at the Lolita's odd behavior. Hunny blushed and dropped his hands.

" O-oh I'm sorry Mori-Chan, I was spacing out!" Hunny smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He decided not to tell his silent friend what was bugging him...At least not yet.

" Haruhi was asking you something."

Hunny blinked a few times, and turned his attention to Haruhi, who had her school jacket and tie off. Hunny gulped.

She had also unbuttoned the first few buttons to her uniform, showing off a little more skin than she usually did. Hunny felt his throat get thick and his palms begin to sweat. He frowned at the strange reaction, and tried to tare away his gaze from the creamy skin of her perfect collar bone, to her brilliant amber eyes, burning with the intensity of logs after a large fire. Dark with a few remaining cinders. When the blond looked deep into their ember depths, Hunny felt his throat thicken even more. He felt light headed and the back of his neck was hot.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!_

" Um, I was just asking if it was alright if I wore girls clothes around your house, Hunny-Senpai." She smiled and drummed her slender fingers on her knees carelessly.

Hunny considered this. It was a Friday after all, and he would hate Haruhi to have to pretend to be a boy when she could just be relaxing. And he was sure Chika wouldn't tell anyone. If his little brother ever did come out of his room to even see Haruhi at all.

Hunny suppressed a sigh, thinking of his temperamental brother always did make him a little sad. He wanted so badly for them to get along...But it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon...Not if Hunny was going to continue to enjoy the delights of cake and cute things. Which Hunny certainty wasn't going to do! He was who he was, and if Chika couldn't respect that, then he could forget trying to get along with the Lolita!

He returned his attention back to the girl before him.

" No, it should be fine Haru-Chan. Wait...Do you even have any clothes?" He asked, suddenly aware that she didn't have any clothing at all!

She smiled and waved a hand in front of her face. " It's fine Senpia, I'll just wear my uniform."

Hunny's mouth dropped open. " But you can't wear your uniform all weekend Haru-Chan! No, I'll send out some of my maids to get you a wardrobe this instant!" Hunny went to dig in his pocket for his adorable new cellphone. It was pink and had a bunny key chain on it!

He flipped open his adorable device and began dialing vigorously. He would get Haruhi the cutest outfits ever! His head swam with the possibilities! The thought of even getting her out of those ugly boyish clothes she was always hiding herself in was enough to have the Lolita-shota trembling.

" No no Hunny-Senpai! Really! It's alright!" Haruhi insisted, waving her hands desperately, trying to stop the determined Lolita-shota from getting her overly frilly dresses.

He paused before he pressed send and pouted, batting his big eyes at her.

" Oh come on Haru-Chan! You can't stay in your icky uniform all weekend! We're going to go out and have fun! And that uniform hides your cuteness!" he pleaded, then turned to Mori for support, " Doesn't it Mori!"

" Hn."

" See? Mori thinks so to!" He pressed.

He watched as the girl sighed and closed her large eyes. She dragged a hand down her face slowly and groaned. " Alright, fine whatever..." She said bitterly.

He was about to press SEND when her hand snapped the phone shut. He looked at her fingers, puzzled on how she had crossed the distance between them in such a short time with out the karate champion sensing it. His mahogany eyes trailed down her frail fingers and down to the opening of her shirt, which was revealing her light blue bra. It had lace around the tips and was just so cute, he couldn't tear his large eyes away. He also could help but look at what was inside the bra. He had thought before that Haruhi was as flat as a board, but Hunny could see the small hints of cleavage...Her white skin was apparently flawless all over, and the eighteen year old couldn't help but gawk at where she was sitting. She had her chest pressed against her knees, and she appeared to have fallen to the ground to stop him. Her eyes looked innocently up at his, blinking slowly as her unbelievably silken soft finger tips danced around his hand, which was about to crush his new cellphone. Her gossamer touch sent delightful shivers up the blonds spine, causing him to get lightheaded once again, and the back of his neck heated once more. He couldn't believe what was happening to him...How just her eyes and mere brush of her fingers caused him to heat up!

" I'll let you buy me new clothes, but on one condition..." Haruhi said, enticing his eyes to stare at her lips now. Which was definitely a bad idea, because they just sent heat radiating to his stomach and a strange tingling in his finger tips as hers still danced over his skin. " We'll pick them out together. We can go shopping together tomorrow. It won't kill me to sleep in a shirt of yours, will it?" And then she smiled that smile she gave to customers. The one that made the air seem to sparkle around her.

And her words...

_Sleep in...My...Shirt?_

Hunny nearly fainted at the thought of Haruhi wearing nothing but his shirt.

He blinked a few times, trying desperately to clear his still hazy head of his strange thoughts and fight off a nose bleed. Smiling brightly with fake innocence, he looked deep into Haruhi's eyes, which took nearly all of his strength.

" Alright, you've got yourself a deal!" The blond said cheerfully.

Haruhi smiled beautifully and slowly slipped her hand from Hunny's, much to his dismay, and crawled back up to her earlier seat.

Hunny couldn't name it...Couldn't place the feeling he had when he looked at her. He couldn't help but remember feeling her pressed up to him...Seeing her face as she slept. He had never thought that way before. It had all started earlier that day, when she had been terrified by some thunder.

As he stewed in his thoughts, he watched Haruhi take out her large text book, the thing looking gigantic in her small hands. Her amber eyes became focused as she skimmed the page, alert and moving rapidly, while her mouth was set in a firm, unforgiving line. A soft smile graced Hunny's lips as he watched her, and the heat he had felt turned into a soft warmth radiating in his cheeks. She was so diligent, so focused, it was something he really admired about her. That, and her honesty. He liked that she wasn't afraid to be herself. It was something he had struggled with his entire life, and if it wasn't for the help of Tamaki and the Host Club...Hunny guessed he would still be miserable, trying to be something he wasn't.

Hunny was sure that everyone struggles with trying to be something else...And it just amazed him that Haruhi was someone who was so strong. She believed in herself. She believed that a person should be who they are on the inside, and that's all that matters. Outer appearances didn't matter to Haruhi...All that mattered was what was on the _inside_.

His wide eyes softened along with his warm smile, and he continued to gaze at her, captured once again by just how unbelievably cute she was. The way she scrunched up her face while she concentrated...How she was now sucking at her bottom lip...The warmth Hunny had been feeling began to burn the back of his neck, and he squirmed in his seat slightly. He clutched Usa to his chest tightly as she ran her small tongue over he bottom lip before biting down again...His eyes became wide and his lips parted slightly.

She must have felt him gawking, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

" What?" She asked, being straightforward as always.

His blush deepened, suddenly embarrassed that she had caught him. He was surprised...Hunny had never been embarrassed like this before...Girls never made him feel...The _strange _way he was feeling now. He had never even noticed the things he was beginning to about girls, until now. None of his clients at the Host club had made him feels so...Warm. That was it...He felt warm. And light headed.

" Mitsukuni."

Hunny nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Mori's voice.

" Y-yes?" Hunny shrieked, breathing deeply.

He hadn't realized that Mori had his giant hand on his forehead, and was staring deeply into Hunny's large eyes. His gaze was calculating, trying to figure out what could be wrong with his small, usually carefree friend.

" Your very hot. Are you feeling alright?" Mori asked.

He felt like he was about to die from a heat stroke, but he couldn't tell Mori. How would he explain? He already felt weird for thinking like he was!

Hunny smiled nervously and tried to calm himself down.

" I'm fine Mori! Really!" He lied, his nervousness coming off him in waves.

Mori's hand didn't waver, and his eyes stayed locked with Hunny's.

" Really." Hunny insisted, his voice quivering. This was just like that time he had that stupid cavity! Mori would stop at nothing to check and see if he was alright. Literally. He had pinned him down to the couch and forcefully opened the little Lolita's mouth to check his teeth, causing the clients of the host club to nearly wet themselves.

Hunny gulped. He was going to have one heck of a time trying to keep what was really bothering him for Mori...

Still, Mori didn't budge. He sat still as stone, staring at Hunny with such intensity the Lolita knew, just knew, that Mori was trying to get him to tell him the truth. Hunny was a horrible liar.

He decided to stare Mori down. He wasn't going to loose _this_ battle! Hunny frowned and furrowed his brow, trying to look strong, but it coming out as just plain cuteness. A bead of sweat rolled down his warmed face, streaking across his white skin and dropping on the collar of his suit.

Distantly, he heard Haruhi flip a page in her text book.

It was so quiet, he could hear her _breath._

Could hear his heart thumping loudly in his head, through his thin chest, ready to pop out of his rib cage. He had never felt so dizzy before...The air in the car was suffocating him. He wanted to roll down a window...Wanted a cold glass of water...A cold shower!

Still, Mori's eyes didn't leave his. But the little guy stayed strong. He was a warrior!

" Um...Mori-Sempai...I think this is your stop." Haruhi called.

Hunny sighed in relief as Mori slowly drew away, lifting his briefcase and waiting as the driver stopped, then came out to open his door. The gentle giant never took his gaze off of Hunny's, even as he got out of the car. He only broke it when he turned to leave, and the car shut with a loud bang.

Hunny closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, slumping into the leather cushions of the steamy limo. He was still terribly hot, but not as bad as before. Slowly, Honey began to untie his tie, loosening it a bit. It made him feel ten times better, so he began to unbutton his top button as well. He knew mother wouldn't approve if she where to see him with his uniform looking so disheveled, but at the moment, Mitsukuni didn't really care. He was just so hot! His feathered sandy bangs where sticking to his smooth forehead, along with the slightly longer wisps at the back of his delicate neck.

" Hot in here, isn't it?"

He jumped a bit, his eyes snapping open. He had forgotten about Haruhi again.

She was smiling at him, looking up from her text book.

" Are you sure your not sick? You look really sweaty..Here," Haruhi sat up and began to dig in her pocket. Hunny stared at her as she did, wondering if he looked nasty and sweaty. He suddenly blushed. " Here Hunny-Sempai, take this."

He blinked a few times, then looked down at what she was holding out for him. It was a white handkerchief, with lace trimmings and flowers embroidered on the sides. It was delicate and soft looking, much like the hand that was offering it to him, and the smiling girl.

Hunny cleared his throat as he took it. He wiped his face and frowned at the sweat he felt gather on the nice smelling hankie. It smelt so sweet...His eyes widened.

It was her smell...The smell he had gone to sleep to.

He stared down at the cloth, and realized it was now pretty gross. He frowned and looked back up at her, and found she was now reading her book.

" B-But Haru-Chan, now it's all yucky." He commented.

She smiled again, the sight making him feel stupid for having said _yucky. _

" Keep it. Doesn't do me any good anyway." She smiled softer and then turned her attention back to her thick textbook.

Hunny's soft eyes never left her face the entire ride to the Haninozuka household. He couldn't help but let his eyes trace over her features, recalling how different she had been in the face of a little thunder. She had been so scared...So fragile. And then he had come to protect her. Like a knight in shinning armor.

He wondered, a murmur in the back of his clouded mind;

_Did she think of me as he knight? Did she think I was strong?_

* * *

Haruhi's eyes nearly fell from their sockets as she looked up, craning her head back to really gawk at the Haninozuka estate. Her mouth fell open and she could feel Hunny's eyes watching her with curiosity. But she didn't really care. He had been watching her the entire ride. She was just too taken back to even speak.

The word _big_ couldn't describe the Haninozuka estate.

Neither could _gigantic._

Or _gargantuan._

" Something wrong Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked, tugging on her sleeve slightly, looking up into her face.

She cleared her throat. " It's just...Really big."

Still not the right word, but she was too overwhelmed to try and find the correct one.

Hunny giggled as he pulled her forward, through the giant front gates. " It's not that big. Our estate in Germany is much bigger!"

Haruhi groaned, letting herself be led by the happy go lucky Lolita.

_I hate rich people. _

As she was pulled through the large gates, Haruhi was suddenly overwhelmed by a familiar smell. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to name it, and where she had smelt it before. It was sweet...Yet, faint, not at all overpowering. Her eyes snapped open as realization flooded over her.

_ Honeysuckle._

She looked down at the boys hand that was on her arm, clutching onto her jacket softly. She couldn't help but smile.

Haruhi looked about herself, and was mesmerized once again by the sights around her. She was walking on a beautifully crafted garden bridge.

She pulled away from Hunny's grasp to peer over the side, and found herself looking down into a shimmering koi pond, with dozens of delicate koi.

She smiled brightly, her eyes wide, delighted by the sight of the graceful fish. She tore her eyes away from the pond to look at the garden she found herself in. The estate was impossibly huge, and surrounded by a large wall, keeping the beautiful gardens away from the commoners. Haruhi found the source of the smell, growing all along the walls.

Honeysuckle grew wildly all around the estate, even on the bridge they where currently standing on, intertwining around the wooden posts like snakes. She guessed that was why Hunny had smelt like it...

Remembering smelling him while being so close caused her to blush slightly, and she turned to see the boy was staring at her. She felt her cheeks redden at the intensity of his now soft eyes. She had seen him like that before...It was the same look he had given her in the music room. The same look he gave when he was about to fight someone.

" It's beautiful." Haruhi said, smiling softly.

He smiled back, warm and soft, like his delicate eyes.

" Yes. My mother loves Japanese style gardens. So she ordered for the entire estate to be surrounded by one. She has her own zen garden in the back. She loves to garden." He explained, hugging Usa to himself.

Haruhi's dark eyebrows pulled together.

" She does the gardening herself?"

He giggled. " She tried, but she does get a little help from our servants," His eyes suddenly grew a little say, " I used to help her when I was little. I try to now, but I'm just so busy with school. But I still try, whenever I can." he said softly, looking down at the koi pond and reaching out to one of the honeysuckle, gently caressing the petal in his soft fingers.

Haruhi smiled. Hunny was so kind, so sweet. She was glad to hear that he and his mother enjoyed doing something together. It sounded special.

A wave of sadness suddenly swept over her. A longing. For a moment, Haruhi missed her mother. Her smile grew sad as she stared at the boys light eyes, which where still on the honeysuckle.

" You and your mom must be close." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled wider, then looked back up to her.

" Yes. I talk to her about a lot of things...She's the only person in my family who," His eyes grew even softer, but his smile never wavered, " Really accepts me for who I am."

She stared into his light eyes, seeing the sadness in them.

Haruhi had never known this side of the Lolita before. Had never known he was filled with this much sadness. She then realized that he and he had never really spoken like this before, heart to heart. He had never opened up to her as much as the twins had. She guessed he was now because of what had happened earlier that day, with the lightning.

Hunny's eyes suddenly became alert, focusing on something behind her. She was about to speak, and ask what was wrong, when Hunny suddenly came at her and spun her around. Her head spun for a second.

" H-Hunny-Senpai?" She asked dizzily.

She squealed as a dozen kunai knives where flung at the boy who was protecting her with his body as a shield. Before they made contact Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut. She really wasn't ready to die so soon...

Haruhi was suddenly weightless, feeling a pair of strong arms around her. She slowly opened her eyes, and blushed when she looked up into the face of Hunny.

No. Mitsukuni was who she saw now.

His face was stern, older, and completely different from the Hunny she knew.

His intense eyes flickered down to hers.

" Are you alright Haruhi?"

She flushed at him calling her by her name, especially when his voice was so...Fierce.

" U-um...ya...But what was th-"

She didn't have time to finish her question, because Hunny suddenly set her down. She discovered that they where on the shingled_ roof _of the estate. The boy had actually jumped, while holding her in his arms, all the way to the roof. Her head span. Was he really that strong?

" Mitsukuni!" A voice called from down bellow them.

Haruhi's head stopped swimming as she tried to find the source of the kunai. She still couldn't believe that the Haninozuka family carried kunai knives around with them...

Her amber eyes fell on non other than Yasuchika Haninozuka, Hunny's younger brother. He held three kunai in his long fingers, and his expression was just as focused as his younger brothers. His eyes where hidden behind the glint to is glasses, but a slow smile crept on his face as he stared down his brother, who still stood protectively in front of Haruhi.

" You could have hit Haruhi, Chika." Hunny-Senpai stated, and Haruhi couldn't help but detect the venom in his voice. She had also never heard him speak so...Dangerously before. He was like a whole new person.

Instead of answering him, Chika flung the kunai at his brother with accuracy. Out of no where, Hunny produced a staff, and batted away the knives easily. With his immense strength, he hurled himself at his bother, swinging at him with one clean arch. With his own staff Chika blocked Hunny, sending the blond flying back. Hunny did a back flip and easily landed on the opposite side of the bridge with grace, as if he had planned it.

The two stared at each other, while Haruhi was trying to figure out where exactly they hide these weapons all day. Staffs? Really? And kunai was just ridiculous!

She also had no idea why they where fighting. Where they mad at each other? She had seen them fight like this once before...

_Oh ya...The Haninozuka's fight whenever they see each other...S_he remembered with a groan.

Suddenly, Hunny propelled himself forward, coming at his brother once again with his staff. The staffs collided with a sound that reminded her of thunder, causing her to tremble. She looked up at the sky for a moment, and realized that it was still quite cloudy outside. She grew nervous, and looked about herself. There was no way for her to get down form where she was. She sighed and blew her bangs from her eyes. Why did Hunny-Sempai have to put her up on the roof?

She returned her attention to the quarreling boys, who had discarded their staffs and where now sending blows at one another.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, her heart rapidly beating.

Hunny was very nimble, gracefully dodging his brothers ruthless kicks while sending a few of his own. She was mesmerized like she had been with the garden, watching the beauty and grace of his fluid movements. He was like water...Naturally moving in and out of the attacks his brother sent like they where nothing. All the while, she could sense Chika raging with anger like fire. He hadn't even hit his brother yet, and his movements weren't as graceful as Hunny's. Not as fluid.

She watched with wide eyes as Hunny gracefully leapt in the air and spun, they kicked Chika.

It slowly began to drizzle and Haruhi frowned. Upturning her palms to the sky she looked up. The clouds where swirling, picking up the wind and running through her short hair. The smell of honeysuckle invaded her nose, and caused her panic to slightly subside. The smell reminded her of earlier that day when Hunny had protected her from the thunder.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly, remembered the way he had picked her up and carried her off to safety, and she noticed that he had done that not only once, but twice that day.

The rain then began to pour, landing on her in large droplets and soaking her instantly.

Haruhi frowned, but continued to watch the quarreling brothers down below. Hunny had turned so he was facing her, but he was still quite focused in his battle with Chika. Much too focused to notice the soaking wet girl he left on the roof.

After about ten minutes, Haruhi was beginning to shiver from the cold rain and wind.

She decided she wanted to get down, so she slowly stood, trying to see if she could shimmy down a pipe or something. She noticed a drain pipe not too far away, so she began scooting down there.

Haruhi instantly lost her footing, the tiles beneath her sliding. She slipped even further because of the rain, which was making it very difficult to keep her balance. Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt the feeling of falling, and was reminded of what had happened at the beach during the summer...When she had been pushed from that ledge...

Except this time there was no ocean to cushion her fall.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. The fall was pretty far, and she knew she might break something. The rain drenched her, slapping against her body in waves.

As she fell, she couldn't help but smell something strong.

The honeysuckle wrapped around her like a blanket.

* * *

Chika's hand came at his face, but Hunny easily dodged it, swinging around with his leg gracefully, kicking his little brother in the back of the neck with enough force to bring him down.

Needless to say, Hunny was a bit angry at his brother. He could have hit Haruhi with those kunai! And Hunny did not like it when his friends where in any kind of danger.

But he couldn't really name the fury that bubbled inside of him when he saw the kunai coming towards Haruhi. It felt like...he was suffocating.

So he had ruthlessly attacked Chika, who more than deserved to be taught a lesson. He knew the rules. Outsiders to the Haninozuka family where not to be harmed during their traditional fights. And Hunny had the feeling that his little brother had used Haruhi to get him angry.

And it had worked.

He still remembered his brothers smile...How he had flung the kunai at Haruhi while her back was turned, and while he had been distracted.

He couldn't forgive that.

Hunny stared down at his brothers limp body, and decided he was out for the count. Hunny couldn't help the smile that graced his cold lips. Chika had tried and tried to beat him, but Hunny was just too good. He would never win.

The Lolita looked around himself, trying to find Usa. It was raining pretty bad, and he was soaking wet, his hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. And his uniform grossly stuck to his body, making him move about stiffly.

A crashing sound behind him caused the victor to turn sharply.

Hunny suddenly remembered a second too late where he had left Haruhi. He had placed her on the roof, a decision he had made in mere seconds. He watched as a tile hit the ground, breaking into pieces. His attention was then drawn to the girl who was fumbling for balance.

His eyes widened as she lost her footing and began to fall of the side of the roof without a sound. She didn't even scream as she fell the twelve foot drop, plummeting the ground in slow motion in Hunny's wide eyes.

Hunny sprang forward, pushing his legs to go as fast as humanly possible.

His heart went up to his throat as he watched her fall through the rain.

Using his body as a cushion, Hunny slid like a baseball player, the slick stone ground being enough to propel him. He slid under her body easily as it collided with the ground, and the Lolita grunted when she crashed down on him. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her as best as he could as he discovered he couldn't stop from skidding out of control, as he turned. The pain lasted only a moment, and he rolled, Haruhi in his arms.

He crashed into the last stair to the stone steps that led into his home painfully. His back his hitting the stone causing him to loose his breath for a moment. They where shielded from the freezing rain, but the girl in his arms continued to shiver.

" Haruhi?" he snapped, and forced his body to forget it's pain to get up on one elbow and look down at her. The side of her face had a scratch, which was bleeding, crimson pouring down the side of her snow white face. He felt himself grow cold at her lifeless face.

" Haruhi..." whispered softly, and traced a delicate finger along her cut, wiping away the hot blood. The surprisingly thin liquid trailed down his thin fingers. It wasn't the first time he had seen blood, and it usually didn't frighten him. But the sight of it on Haruhi made his insides twist painfully.

Why had she moved?

Why couldn't she have waited for him to come and get her?

Her eyes where still closed, and he feared that she might be seriously injured.

And it was his fault! He had placed her on the roof...

" Haruhi, please..." he begged, a tear rolling down his cheek and mixing with the cold beads of rain on his face. He couldn't stand it...Seeing her like that. She was so pale so...

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and his heart soared.

" Haruhi!" he cried happily, and pulled her into a tight embrace, tucking her head under his chin.

He was filled with so much joy, he couldn't contain his freakish strength.

" Hunny-Sempai?" she asked, her voice muffled, but her lips moving along his neck in a way that made his skin grow hot.

He was suddenly very aware of her body pressed up against his again. Her soft breast pushed fully to his hard chest, her delicate legs entangled with his own, her cold, wet hair against his now hot skin.

_So...Close..._

" Master Mitsukuni!"

He stiffened once he heard one of the maids, her heals snapping against the wooden floors, then the stone stairs. " Master Mitsukuni, are you alright?" He realized it was Yukina, the head maid. Her voice sounded desperate, and she placed her hand softly on his shoulder, possibly to check if he was alive.

He peeled away from Haruhi and looked up at the terrified maid. Her eyes where peppered with tears, which fell on her delicate cheeks. Her strange silver hair fell into her green eyes, which where wide with panic, but relief flooded through them when he smiled at her.

" I'm okay. Just a little wet!" he said cheerfully.

Yukina sighed in relief and placed a hand on her chest. " You really frightened me, Master." Then her eyes widened in curiously and she pointed at Haruhi, " Who is this, Master?" She asked curiously.

Hunny blinked a few times, and blushed, realizing he was still holding Haruhi very close to his chest. " T-this is Haruhi Fujioka. She's going to be staying here for the week while her apartment is being...What was it called Haru-Chan?" He asked, then turned his head back to the girl in his arms.

He turned the color of a tomato as he realized just how close his face was from hers! Their lips where only an inch apart!

" Evacuated," He couldn't help but stare at her lips while she spoke. He could almost _feel_ her lips, " We seem to be having a rodent problem, and the exterminator is taking care of it." She finished, moving her eyes up to Yukina's. Hunny closed his eyes as her sweet breath tickled his lips seductively.

_Mint. She smells like peppermints. _

His eyes fluttered open as he realized she was perfectly fine. Not flustered or blushing whatsoever.

Did she not notice how close they where at all? Was she really as dense as the twins and Tamaki said she was?

Was her heart beating as rapidly as Hunny's?

He couldn't help but wonder.

" I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Fujioka." Yukina said respectively.

Hunny frowned, and turned his attention to his clueless maid.

Was it really so hard to realize that Haruhi was a girl? He looked back down to her, to see if she was upset. But she didn't really seem to care. He knew he would be mad if someone thought he was a girl ( which happened sometimes)...But Haruhi didn't care what others thought.

" Um, Hunny-Senpai?"

He blinked a few times, his thoughts interrupted by Haruhi's trembling voice.

" Ya?" He asked stupidly.

" Would you mind letting go of me now?"

A brilliant blush spread across Hunny's cheeks as he detached himself from the girl. He stood on trembling legs and he coughed nervously. Hunny watched as Haruhi got up slowly, and he couldn't help but stare at the way the water dripped from her hair and fell onto her elegant neck...

" Come, the house is much warmer, and we need to get the two of you out of those clothes. You'll catch cold." Yukina said in her usual monotone voice. The emotion she had showed earlier gone.

The Lolita turned his attention to his hands, which had been balled into fists. He practiced the breathing exercises he had learned when he was little, and found himself to be calm, once more.

He still couldn't believe she had such an affect on him!

Hunny walked beside Haruhi as they made their way inside, and he could sense her staring all around. He knew she had been taken back by the size of his home, and was slightly embarrassed. Especially when they walked inside, and she craned her head back again to look up at the high ceiling of the eastern styled home.

" Wow..." Haruhi breathed as she looked around.

Unlike the other Host members, who had western styled homes, Hunny's was a mixture of Eastern and Western. He had to contain a giggle as Haruhi went to remove her shoes, like he remembered doing at her apartment.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You don't have to do that, Haru-Chan." He giggled.

She frowned, then looked down at the floor. The girl shrugged but kept her shoes on.

He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

" Remove your jackets please." Yukina instructed.

As Hunny peeled off his jacket, he felt slightly better. He didn't feel as heavy now. The blond handed the jacket to one Yukina, his eyes went to Haruhi to see if she wanted a towel.

His eyes doubled in size at the new sight.

Her light blue bra was clearly visible through her white shirt, which stuck to her faint curves in a way that made him feel blisteringly hot, despite his freezing clothing and hair. The chattering his teeth had begun ceased and his lips parted slowly.

" Oh. Forgive me Ms. Fujioka." Yukina bowed as she took Haruhi's jacket, realizing she was a girl.

Haruhi smiled, " It's fine."

Yukina turned and looked behind Hunny, who was still gawking at Haruhi's body.

" Master Yasuchika." She bowed once again.

Hunny made his hands into fists and turned to his brother, tearing his eyes away from Haruhi. If he was going to try something again, Hunny had no problem with sending him back outside to cool down in the rain. It wasn't like Chika to mindlessly involve outsiders.

Hunny's large eyes narrowed, making him look like the "bully" role he had once played in Renge's movie. Except this time, he wasn't acting.

His brother was staring at Haruhi, his eyes wide behind his glasses which where begging to fog up. A bright blush spread across his flushed cheeks. Hunny watched in seething anger as Chika's mouth fell open and he raised a shaking finger at the girl.

" H-he's a...A girl?" Chika breathed.

Hunny was well aware that Haruhi's shirt was still quite see through...And his brother was seeing exactly what had made Hunny so hot.

A new anger boiled inside Hunny as his brother continued to stare.

He really, really hated the way his brother was looking at Haruhi. Like she was...A piece of meat. He looked at her the same way the Twins and Tamaki did at times. Like they where undressing her with their eyes. He wanted to kill his brother.

" Yep. I am." Haruhi said, her voice dull.

Hunny turned to face the girl. Haruhi was, once again, oblivious to his nasty brother and was wringing out her shirt. She sneezed , a cute sound. He blushed and swooned again at her cuteness.

A maid, who's name was unknown to him, brought towels for each of them, and Hunny was glad when he saw Haruhi wrap the cloth around herself, covering her body from his perverted brother.

" Thank you." Haruhi smiled at the young maid who had brought her the towel, giving her her dazzling smile. The young girl blushed, then bowed nervously., Hunny sighed.

Haruhi turned her attention to him, and her eyes suddenly became wide.

She dropped her towel, and pushed past him. Hunny's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he watched Haruhi rush past a startled Chika.

" Haruhi, what are you..." Hunny trailed off as she slid open the doors and ran out into the heavy rain. His eyes widened.

It could thunder at any moment.

" Haruhi!" he called out, running to the threshold.

" What is she doing?" Chika asked as he met his brother at the door.

Hunny ran through the doorway and padded down the stone steps, his heart hammering in his chest the whole way. If it did thunder, Haruhi would get scared again. She wouldn't be able to move!

He ran out into the rain, desperately looking around for Haruhi, turning in circles.

" Haruhi!" he cried out.

Why? Why did she have to run back out?

Light flashed in the sky, an he stiffened.

" HARUHI!" he cried.

If she got scared and he couldn't find her, she would be stuck out in the cold rain!

" Hunny-Senpai."

He jumped as a cold hand went on his shoulder, and her turned around quickly. His eyes met Haruhi's, which where smiling through the rain. She was soaking wet once again, and he grabbed her as light flashed in the sky.

What was wrong with her?

Once under the protection of the roof, he ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her icy cold skin. He could hear her teeth chattering, and he was suddenly angry at her actions. What the hell was wrong with her?

_Why had she run out like that! _

Hunny looked down at her angrily, and noticed that he was standing on a step that was above her, making him taller than her for once. He suddenly felt his age. He placed his strong hands on her frail shoulders as his anger consumed him as he shook her softly.

" Haruhi, what where you thinking! If it had started to-"

" I had to get Usa-Chan." she said simply, looking up at him with worry free eyes.

His heart stopped.

" U-Usa-Chan?" he said slowly, remembering the rabbit his beloved grandmother had made for him when he was a baby. It had been a girlish gift, but Hunny had fallen in love with it all the same. It was so special to him, so precious...How could he have abandoned something so special?

He had completely forgotten about her after he had seen Haruhi fall.

The girl before him smiled, and held up the soaking pink rabbit that she had been holding tightly to her chest, trying to shelter it from the rain. " I couldn't let her get ruined in the rain. Your grandmother made her for you, right?" She asked.

Hunny's throat felt thick once again as he stared down at the wet girl, who was shivering. She was smiling and holding up his beloved doll like nothing was wrong.

He them realized she had gone out, into the rain, where it easily could thunder...All for him.

He tentatively took Usa into his arms, holding the wet rabbit to his chest softly.

" T-thank you..." He whispered.

She smiled and sneezed once again, the sound making his cheeks heat up. He couldn't help but smile down at the girl who had saved his bunny.

He lifted one of his hands slowly, and took her chin between his thumb and index finger, slowly lifting her head to meet his. Her eyes widened, and Hunny couldn't help but notice the faint blush that spread across her pallid cheeks. The color alluring him, reminding him of a delicious icing.

He stared down at her, bending his head. He smiled softly, and the light went up top his eyes, causing them to smolder.

" Thank you Haruhi." He said, his voice firmer.

Her lips parted, and her eyes widened.

What was this feeling? This feeling he felt prickling in his chest? Moving up his throat into his lips, making them itch and burn for...Something? His breath stirred over her lips, and he watched hers twitch along with his. He leaned in closer, wanting something he couldn't name. Needing something that was so foreign to him. What had come over him? Why was she bewitching him so?

He was so confused.

So terribly confused...

But the way her eyes looked at him now.,,He couldn't help but feel like he was doing something so incredibly right...

" Haruhi..." he whispered softly, his eyes softening once again.

She blinked rapidly, her eye lashes fluttering like butterflies as his breath brushed over her again. Her lips opened to speak, and he longed to hear what she had to say...

Before she could say anything, Chika's voice cut through the thick friction that was wafting between the two Host members. " Why is she pretending to be a boy, anyways?" His brother asked in that condescending tone he always used.

Hunny closed his eyes in frustration, the feeling being slightly new to him. He had never actually been annoyed before. The feeling of anger and annoyance flooded over him and the fingers that where holding onto Haruhi trembled. He released her slowly, dropping his hand as he turned back to glare at his little brother.

Mitsukuni really, really wanted to karate chop him.

* * *

**God, these chapters look so long on my computer, but in reality their so short!** hate it! But I'm trying to update as fast as I can! **AHHH!** I like Chika's nickname. It's so cute, and he's so mean.** LOL**. Well, I hope that was okay. If any of you have questions, feel free to email me and ask!


	3. The Haninozuka Family

Dear Readers,

Well hello dearies! Now, there is a new character coming into this chapter, on of my creation. And i'de just like to say, I never read the manga _* sweat drops*_ so I don't know if she was introduced or not. But I will let you be surprised beofre I go and spoil the surprise! Sorry if it took me a little while to write this! I'm still buisy with His Amethyst Eyes! Well, please enjoy. And feel free to tell me if anythings wrong!

- Ramona F.

P.S- I recently updated my profile. i just wanted to know, does anyone actually read my profile?

* * *

**The Haninozuka Family**

" Here you are Ms. Fujioka. If you need anything, please, do not hesitate to call." Yukina said as she bowed, her strange silver hair catching in the light. Haruhi was starting to wonder if she dyed her hair...It wasn't every day you meet someone with silver hair...

_And it wasn't every day that you find yourself standing in a bathroom the size of a base ball field either_, Haruhi thought to her self as she stared at the enormous bathroom.

After she had saved Usa-Chan, Hunny had insisted that Haruhi take a bath, so she wouldn't catch cold. Needless to say, he had a point. She was starting to feel the effects of the rain already. Her nose was running and she just couldn't stop sneezing!

" Thank- sneeze- you." She smiled and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

Yukina's nose twitched at thew sight of her rubbing her snot on her hand, but Haruhi really didn't give a crap. The prissy drone could stare all she wanted...Haruhi continued to stare back.

After a few moments, the maid gave up and, bowing for the last time, turned away.

The silver hair woman slid the eastern style door shut, and Haruhi exhaled deeply as she looked about herself. It was a fairly nice bathroom, with a large tub and green tiled flooring. Grabbing the robe and towel that had been given to her, Haruhi made her way to the gigantic tub, but not before stopping to look at herself in the mirror.

She frowned at what she saw.

_I look like a wet cat._

She was shivering, her hair wild and tangled, sticking to her face, and still had a towel wrapped around her skinny body. She sighed as she looked at herself, turning in each direction and trying to see if there where any parts of her that in any way resembled a girl. Her amber eyes fell on the cut just above her cheeks, which Hunny had covered with a pink band-aid. Bunnies included. She smiled.

_Hunny-Senpai saved me again._

He actually broke her fall, which had more than stunned the brunette. His heroics had not only shocked her, but had completely taken her off guard. She hadn't thought Hunny could be so...So strong. So...Not himself. She honestly hadn't known who he was when she had opened her eyes. His eyes...They had been so fierce, so strong. She hadn't known it was Hunny until he began to cry.

And why had he been crying?

That still confused her...

She stared at reflection for a moment, not thinking. Just staring. In the distance, the faint smell of honeysuckle caught her senses, and she smiled once again. Whenever she would smell the flower, she would always think of Hunny.

Her shivering brought her attention away from the smell, and she shook her head.

Haruhi made her way over to the tub, and discovered that the maids must have drawn her a bath already. The water was green and murky, and she guessed it had special herbs in it.

" Damn rich people with their special bath water..." She grumbled as she stripped, not caring about her clothes for a moment as she discovered just how cold she was. Once her uniform was a wet pile on the tiled floor, she didn't hesitate to dunk herself in the surprisingly thick, warm water. She was instantly satisfied, and resurfaced with a gasp.

Smiling to herself, Hikaru sprawled out in the tub, lying the back of her head on the cool tiles as her body became barely visible in the green water. She kind of felt like she was in soup...

Soon, she found herself a loofah and a sweet smelling body wash in a fancy glass jar. She sat at the edge of the tub and massaged the wash over her skin. The smell of cherry blossoms flooded her senses, and she smiled in delight. The smell reminded her of her mother. She had a perfume that smelt like cherry blossoms...Her father wore it now. Haruhi's smile turned into a smirk.

She then wondered where her dad was...

The petite girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

There was no telling, really.

Once her body was nice and scrubbed Haruhi found the shampoo and conditioner, which both smelt like mint. She loved the smell, and deeply conditioned her hair even though she had done so that morning. She couldn't get over just how good the strange water felt on her silky skin. She felt rejuvenated and healthy. She realized she hadn't felt this good in...Weeks!

A knock on the sliding door made Haruhi jumped. She lowered her body into the tub and covered herself beneath the water. " Y-yes?" She called out tentatively, her voice echoing in the gigantic room, which was steamy and hard to see in.

The brunette heard the door open, and the faint sound of healed steps told her it was a maid.

As if on cue, Yukina appeared out of the mist, her green eyes averted to the ground.

" Excuse me Ms. Fujioka. Dinner is about to begin. Master Mitsukuni has requested you wear these clothes this evening. Shall I escort you to the dinning hall now?" She droned, her face void of any emotion.

Haruhi eyed the clothes in the maids arms suspiciously. It was so like Hunny and the rest of the Host club to try and make her wear frilly things...She wasn't going to be surprised if she had some poofy pink dress with sleeves the size of pillows!

Haruhi hesitantly stood from the green water and dried herself, then wrapping the towel securely around her slim body, she took the clothes from Yukina, who's eyes where still down cast.

Haruhi was surprised when her fingers met silk. Her dark eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and she frowned. As her eyes adjusted in the steam, she realized she was holding a very lovely yakuta. She held it up in the air, her lips parting as she gasped. It was a pale yellow, with dark butterflies along the sleeves, and wild violets along the hem. The obi was a light cream color that had a slight sheen to it.

" I-it's beautiful..." She murmured.

" Yes. It's one of Master Mitsukuni's favorites." Yukina said as she turned away.

It wasn't at all what she had been expecting...Especially from the bunny loving blond.

" I will be waiting for you outside Ms. Fujioka," Yukina said as she paused in the threshold, opening the doors and letting the steam clear, " Dinner shall be served shortly, so please make haste." And with that, she softly slid the door shut.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

_She really, really doesn't like me. Well, right back at you, you silver haired weirdo! _

Haruhi sighed, and held up the kimono. She had only worn one once, and that was when she was little. And wearing one in the Host club didn't count to her, considering it had been for a boy.

But this was a girls yukata.

After ten minutes of struggling, Haruhi finally managed to get the damned thing on, which she thought wouldn't have been a challenge for her, since she was smart. Boy, had she been mistaken.

Honeysuckle and flaming plum pudding flooded over her as she made her way to the sliding door. She lifted a sleeve and inhaled. Her eyes became wide as the host realized that the yukata reeked of Hunny! It was like he was standing right next to her...

She suddenly felt dizzy and was happy when she escaped the hot bathroom.

" Are you ready, Ms. Fujioka?" Yukina asked.

" I guess." Haruhi grumbled.

" Here, please put these on." A maid that she hadn't noticed said, placing a pair of green house slippers by her feet. Not used to all the assistance, Haruhi felt a little weird. She hadn't noticed so many maids before...But now she saw that they where every where. Dusting, sweeping...And surrounding her in a small circle as she slipped on some slippers.

She really, really didn't like it.

" Haru-Chan!"

She sighed as Hunny came bounding down the hall, dissolving the strange tension the maids caused. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a simple white shirt. She had never seen him dressed so...Plainly before. She looked down at herself and her eyebrow twitched again.

" Mind telling me why I'm in a fancy yukata and your in some pants?" She asked angrily.

The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

" Oh...Well, I just wanted to see w-what you looked like in it..." He twiddled his index fingers together nervously, keeping his eyes on the floor. She couldn't help but notice that he was blushing slightly.

Did he catch a cold from the rain? She wondered.

She then noticed that he was almost the same height at her...

She really hadn't noticed before.

Smiling, she went to check his temperature, lifting his bangs and feeling the velvety soft skin of his scorching forehead. " Hmm...You are a bit warm." She murmured.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, and his blush only deepened. His lips parted in a slight gasp, a strangled nose coming from the back of his throat. She saw his Adams apple ( something else she hadn't noticed until them) quiver slightly as he tried to swallow.

" I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine H-Haru-Chan! P-perfectly f-" The blond boy began to stutter uncontrollably, waving his arms around like he was drowning. Before he could finish his strange inaudible sentence he was interrupted by Yukina sticking a thermometer in his mouth a gagging him.

" Hey!" Haruhi said impatiently as the slightly rude maid pushed her hand aside and took her place. The maid looked back at her with a gleam to her emerald eyes and Haruhi correcter herself. She was rude. Very rude indeed!

As she was thinking this, Hunny was flailing about, choking on the thermometer in his mouth.

Haruhi sweat dropped and stood off to the side as the hoard of maids swarmed around him until he was lost in a sea of bonnets and frilly aprons. Haruhi leaned against the wall.

" They really do adore him."

She jumped at the sound of Chika beside her, glasses gleaming and eyes invisible to her. But she knew where he was looking.

She turned her attention back to the swarm.

" Ya don't say." She said dryly.

" Yes. Ever since I can remember the maids here have been...Overly protective of my older brother." He said this bitterly, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. Was he always so jealous?

She could see the top of the blond head and couldn't help but smile.

" Well, he is a great person." she said softly.

She felt Chika stiffen beside her, could practically feel the anger and hatred radiating off him. His knuckles cracked as he made his hands into fists, and he turned on her.

" Ya? And what's so great about him?" He barked.

Haruhi reamed completely calm as she stared up at him.

" Well, for starters, he's never thrown kunai at me before." she said flatly.

He smirked and pushed up his glasses, reminding her so much of Kyoya it was scary.

" You where in the way." He said simply, as if it was a fact.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly at his bluntness, and she decided then and there that she didn't really like Chika that much. He was rude, and mean to Hunny because of his own immature jealousy.

Haruhi crossed her arms in front of herself coolly and continued to watch the sea of maids as they tried to help poor little Hunny.

She decided she wouldn't answer the four eyed Haninozuka unless he said something remotely decent to her, that wasn't rude or cynical. She guessed that that wouldn't happen for a long time.

" Why are you here anyway?" Chika asked impatiently when she didn't respond to his earlier remark. She could feel his anger rising again.

She still couldn't believe he and Hunny where actually related.

They where so different it was scary.

Haruhi ignored him and continued to watch for Hunny's blond head.

Chika raised his shoulders in anger and turned to her, a blood vessel or two showing just how pissed he really was. " Hey, are you going to answer me or not!" he asked angrily.

Haruhi sighed and began to walk toward the mob of maids, but not before she turned back and glared at the still fuming boy.

" Maybe when you say something worth answering, I will."

He instantly stopped being angry and gaped at her.

_I really, really hate right snobs like him. _

She turned back around and pushed past the maids, using her smallness to wedge in between them. Eventually, she mad it to the middle and blushed at what she saw.

Hunny had his shirt off, and was being prodded with all sorts of medical devices. He was still gagging on the thermometer, and there where tears in his large eyes as one of the maids was trying to get his pants off for some strange reason. Haruhi didn't know if she should close her eyes or run away.

She felt a sudden chill, and realized Yukina was glaring at her.

She really, really didn't like her.

Haruhi march forward and Hunny began to blush when he noticed her.

" Need some, uh, help, senpai?" She asked, sweat dropping.

Somehow he managed to finally spit out the thermometer.

" Gah!" he gasped, trying to breath.

Suddenly, a loud strewn of laughter could be heard from down the hall, and was approaching very quickly. Haruhi noticed Hunny's eyes get alert, and he was suddenly smiling very brightly. The maids stopped their movements and immediately bowed.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed as the weird laughter got closer, and suddenly found herself looking at a beautiful blond woman. She was tall, maybe six feet! With curled blond hair the exact same hue as Hunny's, pulled into odango, which where as long as Sailor Moons but pointed like Mini Moon. Haruhi had loved the show when she was little, and had always tried to do her hair the same when she was little...She was amazed that someone had mastered it! Her face was delicate and beautiful, reminding Haruhi of an angle, so delicate and lovely. The tall woman began to giggle, and raised a long hand, fingers bedazzled with rings.

Some how, Haruhi knew exactly who this person was.

Hunny's mother.

The tall woman opened her delicate eyes, and Haruhi's lips parted when she noticed they where the exact same color as her eldest sons. Her loud laughter ceased, and Haruhi then noticed what she was wearing.

Haruhi sweat dropped.

She was currently in a very extravagant, over the top cotton candy pink kimono, with white and black bunnies all over it. The obi was huge, and decorated in small hearts with the back tied like a butterfly. In her long, delicate hand she held a pink feathered fan, which she now used to hide her face, except for her sharp eyes. Haruhi gulped. She looked just like Hunny before a fight...But about twelve times bigger, twice as deadly, and with purple eyeshadow. She also had a small mole under her left eye Haruhi couldn't help but notice.

" Well now son, haven't I taught you to be dressed respectively at all times?" She asked, her voice high but sultry, reminding Haruhi of a villain from anime she used to watch when she was little.

Haruhi sweat dropped again, taking in the mothers weird clothing.

_Respectively? Look who's talking? And here I thought Hunny-Senpai was the only one in his family who was weird._

Haruhi still couldn't get over the resemblance. She looked between the two, mouth wide. Then her eyes fell to where Chika had been. But he was long gone. She turned her attention back to the tall woman, who was fanning herself with her extravagant fan and looking deadly serious at her son.

_Well, she doesn't act like Hunny..._

" Sorry mother. The maids got a little-" Hunny began, but was silenced when he was thrown half way across the room. Haruhi's mouth nearly hit the floor as Hunny's mother lowered her long leg, which was covered in fish nets. Once it was lowered she began laughing that loud laugh, but stopped abruptly once her mahogany eyes found Haruhi.

The small brunette gulped, and hoped she wasn't next. She didn't know if she could take much more that day. First the thunder, than Chika with those kunai, and now some crazy giant with Sailor Moon hair was going to send her flying across the room!

_Oh god mom, I'm surrounded by crazy people._

The tall woman's entire demeanor changed as she looked down at the shocked girl, and she fully took on the smiling face of Hunny. Back ground sparkles and roses included.

" Why hello there! Pardon my rudeness, I just didn't notice you! It's not every day you come across someone as small as my Mitsukuni! Wow, your so cute! I didn't know my little Hunny Bunny had cute a girl friend!" She laughed crazily and then began fanning herself, turning back to her unconscious son, as if he could hear her. She placed her hands on her curvy hips.

" You've been hiding such a cute girl like this from your mother! Mitsukuni! I thought you told me everything!" She fake cried, and dabbed her eyes with her long sleeve.

Haruhi sweat dropped.

_Okay, scratch that. She is totally weird. _

She actually reminded her of Tamaki.

Hunny, who seemed to come out of the daze he had been in, sat up abruptly, the color of a tomato, while blood poured from his nose. " Mother! Haruhi is not m-" he began desperately. Suddenly, a brick hit him in the face with the words " I think therefor I am" scribbled on it. He instantly fell back and Haruhi sweat dropped again as his nose squirted blood.

" Haruhi! What an adorable name!" Hunny's mother said, totally ignoring her bleeding son and turning to Haruhi as if she hadn't thrown a brick at him. The tall woman took both of her hands in her own while the air around her sparkled. " Well how do you do Haruhi! I'm Kanari! Kanari Haninozuka! And I give you my full permission to marry my little bunny!" She shook her hands frantically.

Haruhi sweat dropped. " H-hello-"  
" Oh your so cute! I just can't get over how cute you are!" Kanari squealed, and pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace. Haruhi wheezed as she felt her back snap.

_I guess...The strength...Runs in the family..._

As the poor little petite girl was slung around like a rag doll, she could help but smell the woman who called herself Kanari Haninozuka. Haruhi blushed unwillingly.

_ Honeysuckle...Just like-_

" Oh you and my little Hunny Bunny are going to have the cutest babies ever!" She suddenly gasped, and stopped twirling Haruhi around. Haruhi's head span along with her eyes, and stars formed around her head. " But am I ready to be a grandma? Hmm..." Kanari wondered aloud.

Haruhi pulled her head from in between Kanari's breast and looked up at her with narrowed eyes. " I...Am not...Hunny-Senpai's...Girlfriend." She grunted through her amazonian grasp.

Ms. Haninozuka merely smiled, just like her son. " Of coarse you are dear! Why else would my little boy be running such a temperature?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes and winking seductively at Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyebrows pulled together, and she realized something.

" Y-you knew I was a girl...How?" She asked the tall woman, who still held her in mid air.

Kanari's eyes softened and she smiled sweetly.

" Your wearing a yukata dear. It's pretty obvious."

* * *

" Oh I can't wait to telly you all about my little Hunny Bunny!"

Hunny watched in horror as Haruhi was led down the hall by his mother, fully oblivious to him as he shuffled behind them. Sulking under his own cloud of misery...

His nose had thankfully stopped bleeding, and he looked down at his bloody shirt with a frown.

" Can't wait..." Haruhi said, laughing nervously.

Hunny couldn't help but be embarrassed by his mother. First of all, she was calling him by the pet name she had given him when he was little, and secondly, she had implied numerous times that he and Haruhi where..He gulped...Dating.

The thought made him heat up so bad, he turned the color of a tomato.

Hunny found his reactions to be strange...His mother had never embarrassed him before...So why was she now? Did he really care about Haruhi's opinion so much?

He stopped, feeling cold dread engulf him.

If he was this embarrassed by his mother...Then how would he even survive when Haruhi met...

" Oh no..." The Lolita groaned, pulling his blond hair and sobbing dramatically.

_This is going to be terrible! Horrible!_

" Senpai?"

Hunny jumped out of his skin at the sound of Haruhi's voice. He blushed and turned to look at her, and only blushed more when he saw her in _his_ kimono...It was the only thing girl clothes he owned that wasn't frilly. But he wasn't about to tell Haruhi that he owned girls clothing...

Needless to say, the yukata really did suit her...

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head.

" Y-yes?"

" You just walked through a door." she sweat dropped.

Hunny looked down in horror when he realized he was standing on the remains of a screen door. He sweat dropped as well and it was silent for a few moments, all the while Hunny was screaming in his blond head;

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_

" Got your head in the clouds, son?" His mother asked, hiding her face behind her fan.

He laughed nervously and itched the back of his head, blushing. " Guess so..."

" Do not worry Master Haninozuka, I shall have this fixed in no time." Yukina said, coming out of no where with a broom and a gleam to her eye.

" Very well then...Now, come along my two love birds, I'm famished! I still have jet lag and I could really go for some cake right now." Kanari stated in a queenly voice, turning her back on the two, her long hair wiping around. Hunny's ears perked up at the mention of cake, and he followed, coming up to his mothers side.

" Jet lag?" He heard Haruhi asked curiously.

He turned while he was walking, walking back wards easily.

" Yes, mother's been away from a little while now." He smiled.

Haruhi looked up at the tall woman. " What does she do?"

Hunny looked back up to his mother, who looked down at him from the corner of her eye. Placing a hand by the side of his mouth, Hunny made himself look deadly serious, trying not to giggle at Haruhi's expression.

" I'd tell you...But then I'd have to kill you." He said eerily.

Haruhi just stared and sweat dropped. " okay then. I don;t want to know."

Hunny sighed. Sometimes, Haruhi was just now fun.

" She helps train the secret services in America, showing them secret techniques of the Haninozuka house hold. It's no biggie."

But his last statement didn't seem to reach the brunette, because now she was staring up at his mother with wide amber eyes and an open mouth. He had no idea what could possibly be going on in her mind...

" You two sure do look alike..." She murmured.

His mom laughed loudly, and he winced slightly.

" Yes, Mitsukuni did take after me in many ways." She smiled down at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He stopped himself from tugging onto her robe. He didn't want to look like a baby in front of Haruhi for some reason...the thought made him blush.

But he did love his mother. She was the only person who really tried to understand him. Who didn't listen to the families dumb rules and who acted like herself.

That's why she and him always ate cake together for dinner. It was their special thing, and he was looking forward to sharing it with Haruhi. He looked over at her, and saw she was smiling up at his mother with that beautiful smile of hers...The one she wore when she was deep in thought.

The Lolita was glad that he had invited her over. Despite all the things that had happened since she had arrived, he was sure Haruhi was enjoying herself. He desperately wanted her to be happy.

His heart sank when he thought about her falling off the roof. He had been the one to put her there...His large eyes traveled to the band aid he had hastily placed on her cut. He blushed at the bunnies, but he hadn't had anything else.

He really didn't know what was wrong with him.

Usually, he was proud of who he was...He didn't care what others thought. That was all in the past...But for some reason, he was finding it embarrassing to act like his usual, childish self in front of Haruhi. Maybe it was because she was so calm, so cool...He didn't know. Even thought he was a full _three years_ older than her, he felt like she was older than him.

And for some reason, he felt like she saw him as a _child._

Which simply horrified the bunny loving boy to no end.

" Oh yes, that's the same face he used to make when he made boom boom." He heard his mother giggle to Haruhi.

Hunny's mouth fell open when he really thought about what his loud mother had said, and he looked up to see Haruhi trying desperately to hold in giggles.

" M-mother!" he whined, turning red as a strawberry.

His mother snickered evilly.

" Well, it is! You looked so cute and determined! My little warrior!" She cooed, and bent down to pinch at his cheeks, a hobby of hers.

Horrified that Haruhi might have been watching, Hunny took a step back. His mothers eyes widened from shock, as did his. That was the first time he had ever back away from her, his body had just...Moved on it's own. A strange reaction he couldn't name.

_What's...Going on?_

Mitsukuni watched as his mothers shock slowly turned to amusement. Her dark, honey colored eyes shifted over to where Haruhi was standing ( Still trying not to laugh) Hunny regretted backing away as a horrible glint came to her eye and she smiled evilly.

_Oh no!_

" Say, Haruhi, did you know that Mitsukuni used to we-"

" Hey! Come on now! We're going to be late for dinner! I'm starving, aren't you Haru-Chan! I could faint I'm so famished!" He said hastily, running forward and grabbing Haruhi, pulling her as fast as he could to the kitchen, while she protested the whole way.

Hunny's head was spinning so much, he could hardly hear her.

He couldn't let her embarrass him anymore! He knew she was doing it on purpose now! Hunny wasn't used to his mom acting like that...he could tell she was up to something.

His eyes became sharp.

_But what?_

As they entered the dinning hall, he heard Haruhi gasp from behind him. He smiled, and stopped his fretting for a moment to turned around. His smile grew softer when he saw Haruhi's adorable expression.

Her large amber eyes looked up at the ceiling, which was pretty high up, then at the lovely painting the decorated half of the wall in the dinning hall. It was a large tiger with a snake wrapped around it. A famous Japanese water color mother had insisted on placing in the place they ate. Personally, it creeped him out. But he guessed Haruhi liked it.

As they made it to the giant table, Hunny, like a real gentlemen, pulled out a seat for her ( which was, coincidentally, beside his own). He bowed low at the girl, just as he had seen Tamaki do. With soft eyes he looked up at her and smiled.

" Your seat, princess." he said in a smooth voice, hoping he didn't sound like a child.

Instantly, a blush spread across Haruhi's cheeks, and she broke eye contact with him nervously, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Surprised by her reaction, his eyes widened a bit.

Before he could say anything, Chika entered with his mother.

Hunny eyes narrowed and he stood up right from his graceful bow. Haruhi sat, and he slowly pushed her securely into place. The whole time, never breaking eye contact with his brother.

It was against the rules to fight in your own home. Chika new that. He had attacked him outside, that was allowed. But his younger brother knew to behave himself while at the dinner table.

Hunny smiled softly as he took his eat beside Haruhi protectively.

He knew not to try anything. Their father wouldn't stand for that. Not while he, his eldest son, had a guest over...

His heart felt like it was in a vice and Hunny gulped.

His father would be there any minute...

Nervously he began to kick his feet. He had grown in the past month, and his feet actually shuffled against the ground as he kicked. He frowned at this. Was he neglecting the special pills Kyoya gave him? He thought...No. He had taken them all.

Then why was he growing?

" Good evening Ms. Fujioka."

Hunny broke away from his thoughts to glance casually up at his younger brother, who chose to eat in the seat opposite of Haruhi.

Hunny simmered.

That wasn't his usual place.

" Oh, you two know one another?" Mother asked as she took a seat at the head of the table, to the right of Haruhi. She smiled sweetly at Haruhi, and he was glad his mother liked her.

" Barely." Chika said, pushing up his glassed and frowning.

" I met Yasuchika a little while ago. He challenged Hunny. We're not exactly friends." Haruhi said calmly.

" More like acquaintances." his brother finished.

Hunny inwardly sighed, but he didn't know why.

His mother laced her hands and rested her chin on her long fingers, smiling softly at Haruhi.

" I see...And how is it you know my Mitsukuni?"

" Oh, well it's a pretty funny story actually mother. Haruhi is a part of the Host club." Hunny explained, smiling.

His mother blinked in surprise.

" But I thought...I thought the Host club was for boys only."

Hunny giggled.

" See, that's where it gets funny. You see, Haruhi never actually wanted to join the club. She was forced to, because she broke a vase."

His mother sighed. " But that still doesn't explain why a girl would be in a boys host club."

" because I look like a boy, of coarse." Haruhi said flatly.

Hunny looked up at her then, his smile fading.

If she didn't care...Then why did she sound so sad when she said it? Hunny had never heard her sound like that before...

" I don't think so." His mother said softly.

" Of coarse she does. Look at her." Chika said rudely.

Hunny's anger flared, and he was really considering flipping over the large table on his sneering brother. He didn't like his attitude...Or the way he looked at Haruhi.

" Yasuchika, now that's not nice." Kanari snapped, whipping out her fan and smacking his over the head. Chika didn't move, only continued to strangely glare at Haruhi.

Hunny made his hands into fists. He didn't like it. Not one bit...

" Ah! Dear! So good to see you!" Kanari Haninozuka exclaimed happily, rising to her feet.

Hunny stood immediately, as did Chika. He could feel Haruhi lamely stare up at him, not sure what was going on. He didn't really have time to explain, it was rude to speak when his father arrived for dinner before he sat down and allowed them to sit. But he couldn't just let Haruhi sit. His father would think that was rude, and he didn't want him not to like her.

He looked over at his mother, who was bowing to his father respectively.

The large man looked down at her with his dark eyes, his wild hair in his face which was dripping of sweat. Hunny guessed he must have just come from the dojo, because he still wore his white gi. Hunny wanted to smirk. Of coarse, it was all he ever wore.

He heard Haruhi gasp from beside him, and he dared not to glance down at her.

" That...That's your..." She whispered.

The tall, nearly seven foot man's hearing picked up, and he detached his gaze from Kanari, who was till bowing, past Hunny, and to a stunned Haruhi.

Hunny tensed as his father rushed forward using a speed that no one would have guessed the big man to posses. In a second he was standing behind Haruhi, who had turned even paler. Hunny continued to tense, but he didn't move. He stayed erect and held his ground.

" And who is this?" His father asked.

Hunny swallowed a sigh, relieved his father wasn't angry, and respectively turned, bowing before he spoke. " father, this is my close friend, Haruhi Fujioka. She will be stayi-"

" Staying? Who said she could stay?" His father interrupted.

Mitsukuni could feel Yasuchika smirking.

" I did, dear."

Hunny was stunned for a moment. He turned slightly to look at his mother, who was smiling softly at Hunny.

He really, really loved his mother. Even if she was embarrassing.

" Hn." his father grumbled, and took a seat along with his wife. Hunny sighed. He and Chika finally sat, and Hunny let himself relax. The hard part was over. Now it was time for the even harder part.

" So, Fujioka, what do your parents do?" His father asked.

Hunny stiffened.

_Oh no!_

" My father is a transvestite, sir." Haruhi said bluntly, as always.

Hunny screamed on the inside.

His father surprised him with a loud, booming laugh. Which stopped abruptly.

" Answer me truthfully, boy." he said sternly.

Hunny made his hands into fists.

" Darling, she's a she." His mother corrected for him.

Hunny watched his fathers eyes widen in surprise, then he looked over at Haruhi, as if for the first time. He smiled apologetically. Well, if you could call your lips twitching a smile...Hunny knew he could tell when his father smiled, but he knew Haruhi would just think he was glaring at her evilly.

" Forgive me Ms. Fujioka. I didn't-"

" It's alright," Haruhi said, smiling that smile of hers, " Happens all the time."

Hunny stared at her a moment, smiling softly as his cheeks pinked.

His father than began to laugh, and Hunny stiffened. He turned to look at his father, and noticed he was looking at Haruhi with amusement. Which was never a good thing.

" What does your father really do?" Kanari asked.

Hunny wanted to go hide.

" He works at a bar. Where he wears woman's clothing...I think you can use your imagination for the rest." Haruhi said simply, staring at my father with no second thoughts.

Hunny sweat dropped.

_God...She really is something else._

Chika made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

" And what, I suppose your mother is a street walker?" he asked nastily.

Hunny's anger returned with a vengeance as he looked up at his younger brother with deadly eyes. He really wanted to hit him now.

He made his hands in to fists, his knuckles cracking as he did.

" Yasuchika." His mother gasped, but her son ignored her, turning to look at father. " Father, Fujioka is a commoner. She attends Ouran on a scholarship. She doesn't come from a refined family." He turned to glare at her.

All was quiet at the table.

Hunny really, really regretted asking Haruhi over.

Suddenly, Yukina entered the room with the kitchen staff. He couldn't help his mouth from watering as he saw his dinner being carted in. The beautiful white cake with the strawberries...Beautiful. He licked his lips as it was sat before him, but waited for the others meals to be serves. As always, his father and Yasuchika both had disgusting meat with onions, while his mother had sushi with onigiri and sweet rice cakes, along with a few slices of cake. He glanced over at Haruhi's plate, and saw she had received the same thing.

As everyone began to eat, the silence began to nag at Hunny. He really wished his father hadn't asked Haruhi about her parents...

" My mother...She's dead."

He dropped his fork.

Chika began to cough furiously on a piece of meat.

Hunny looked up at Haruhi, and saw she was staring at his father with that strange look she wore sometimes...The look that made him feel so much younger than her.

" I see...I am sorry." His father said.

" Oh you poor dear..." Kanari said sadly, then whacked Chika with her fan.

" Yasuchika. Apologize for what you said to Mitsukuni's guest as once." She ordered.

Chika balled his hands into fists and stood abruptly, pushing back from the table.

" How can you ask me...To apologize to this...This outsider?" he asked, his voice soft but slowly quaking with rage. Hunny narrowed his eyes and was ready to defend Haruhi if Chika lashed out.

Only he didn't. He just pushed in his chair and began to walk away. But before he left, he stopped in the threshold of the sliding door.

" If it had been me..Who had turned out like Mitsukuni...You never would have accepted it...So why then...Do you sit here while he disgraces our family..." He turned his head slightly, and Hunny could really see the fury in his hazel eyes. Could feel it cutting into his like the sharpest of kunai. " That's why I won't apologize. Because if I would have brought _her_ home...I would have been punished."

And with that, Yasuchika was gone. Leaving in his absence a horrifying silence that weighed down on Mitsukuni, crushing him tot he very core and filling him with sadness.

Was that really how his brother felt?

Did he really hate him that much?

" Wow..." Haruhi murmured.

He stiffened, then turned to look at the brunette, to see she was smiling softly. She looked up from her rice and smiled even wider at him, closing her eyes. " I really know how to put a damper on things, don't I?"

Hunny just stared.

Kanari began to laugh, as did his father, their laughter being like thunder and the chirping of birds. Eventually, Hunny let himself join in, and the tension was suddenly lifted.

He stared at Haruhi with his softened eyes, watching her as she laughed so freely.

" Son..." His father said after his laughter was over.

He looked to his father, making his face stern. " Yes, sir?"

His father's eyes where hidden as he stared down at his plate. Hunny was unsure for a moment on what he was going to say, until he looked up at him with hard eyes.

" How long have you been with Ms. Fujioka?"

Hunny nearly fell from his seat, along with Haruhi.

" F-father, it's not...We're not-" He tried, blushing uncontrollably and waving his hands before him. He hadn't been expecting this from his father, who usually only spoke about martial arts, or the warrior code, and other manly things like that. So for him to speak to Hunny about his love life...That was scary beyond all reason. And embarrassing.

" Reminds me of your mother when she was younger. You did well, my son." His father went on, not listening.

His mother laughed loudly and Hunny bristled. She cupped the sides of her face and stared off into the distance dreamily.

" Oh dear, I can remember it now...Beating you in that fight! Ah, it was love at fist punch! I instantly was head over heals..."

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was mortified.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening! To him!

His father turned his gaze to Haruhi, who wasn't really listening and picking at the fancy tuna that Hunny was happy she had received that night. It was her favorite after all. And she rarely got to eat nice food-

" Yes, she will bare you fine children."

Blood squirted from Mitsukuni's nose.

_Oh...My..._

Beside him, Haruhi spat out her green tea.

" FATHER! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

* * *

**SO?** what did you think? Did I do okay with Hunny's mom? I wanted her to be a bit cooky! She's like that because she wants to relate to her son **FYI**. She decided if he was going to act the way he wanted, the she should to. Ya...And I really wanted to make her have Sailor Moon hair! **And if you want to know what she looks like, just google image Dark Lady/ Sailor Mini Moon grown up.** That's what she looks like in my head, but blond...Oh, and her name means beautiful...I didn;t know what to name Hunny's dad...I'm still thinking. I hope no one hated her...I actually liked her.


	4. The Promise

Dear Readers,

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!** I had to work on His Amethyst Eyes. So, this is the chapter where Hunny realizes his _**TRUE FEELINGS **_for Haruhi. The entire chapter is Hunny POV, and it's realitively short. **I AM SO SORRY!** i didn't mean for it to be so short...I just didn't think it needed to be so long. And if your thinking, " why is he falling in love so quick?" well, to tell you the truth, the whole story is going to be him trying to win _clueless_ Haruhi's affection. So he had to realize his feelings eventually. I hope yall like it! Oh, and listen to the song!

- Ramona F.

* * *

**The Promise**

" _Come on, come on, come on  
Come on now touch me, baby  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that you made?_

_Now, I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I__"_

_- Touch Me, The Doors_

By time dinner had rolled by, Hunny was sure he was either going to die from embarrassment, or shock. Hew knew his fate was coming soon, and he was sure that by the end of the day, he would finally leave this world and move into the next.

He hadn't heard his father laugh so much in years!

And his mother was simply telling Haruhi way too much about his childhood for his liking!

He could hardly count the times he had exclaimed, "MOTHER!", or, "FATHER!" that evening.

Hunny noted that he had been over reacting slightly, and that Haruhi herself had been completely fine during the long, tortures event that was dinner.

Mitsukuni marveled in how well she could get along with others...Even his statue of a father who grumbled replies, and his over bearing mother who's laughter shook the table. Even when they asked her embarrassing questions, Haruhi didn't seem to mind any of it. And after she got used to them, slowly, Hunny himself had grown almost comfortable with it. She was such an easy person to talk to...Words would flow from her mouth like water. And she was completely content with herself, her self confidence was other worldly. And her charm...Well, he was sure that she was now adored by his parents. His father had winked at him a few times, and that had caused him to sink a little lower in his seat.

But then the torture had ended, which had left the two alone with one another.

This really shouldn't have bothered Hunny. Haruhi was _just _his friend after all. He hung out with her all the time, they ate cake together daily, gave her big hugs all the time... But for some reason, his palms kept sweating, and he was growing hotter by each passing moment that he was around her. His condition only worsened when she had suggested that he show her his room.

Before his father had left, he had given Hunny a thumbs up, and had said, "Son, I fully approve of your choice." For the twelfth time that evening, adding onto his growing embarrassment.

But really, where they that surprised that he would have a girl over? He realized that it in fact was the first time he had ever brought a girl home for dinner, but his parents really where jumping to conclusions.

Him and Haruhi?

Together?

Like, as a couple...

She had said it herself earlier that day to Tamaki when he had accused them of fooling around ( which still made him blush)...Something about him not even being able to try and make a move...

And the more he thought about it, the more it angered him.

How did she know that? Was he such a childish person that he gave of the aura of incompetence? Sure, he had never really thought about girls before, but that didn't mean he didn't know anything about them. Or how to please them.

And once his mind began to think about that, Hunny realized immediately that he felt very self conscious around Haruhi. Like she looked down at him ( Literally) about how childish he was. And the fact that she saw him as a child really angered him...he was three years older than her god dammit! And he found himself wanting to prove it to her. He hadn't felt the need to show him male dominance in a long, long time. Not since...Well, since before he joined the Host Club. Her had been fully content with himself, up until now.

Now he wanted to prove himself! Show Haruhi just how assertive and manly he could be!

He made a pledge that during this week he would prove her wrong!

Hunny had no idea what to do when it came to romance, he had never actually been in love before, or had never wanted a girl in a sexual way. But he could feel himself slowly become more aware of his sexuality. Whenever he would look the girl in the eye he got the urge to hold her. The memory of her body so close to his from earlier that morning was fresh on his mind, and he couldn't help the way his body would tingle at the alluring smell of her.

Slowly, painfully, Hunny knew he was beginning to desire Haruhi.

Now, all he had to do was woe her! Get through her dense head and show her his manly side!

Which was a going to be hard, considering he was now taking her to his room.

It wasn't like his room was a terrible place, but it was the exact _opposite_ of manly.

So now here the poor little Lolita found himself walking down the slightly darkened hallway to his room, in utter silence. Which, or coarse, was slowly eating away on the Lolita's shrinking nerves. He was finding it harder and harder to find that "manly assertiveness" that he had been dreaming up.

Sneaking a glance at the girl walking beside him, Hunny gulped nervously.

_Haruhi's going to see my room..._

He hadn't really thought much of it earlier that day.

Of coarse she was going to have to see _his _room sooner or later.

But then he had _really_ thought about it during dinner. And with his growing anxieties and embarrassment, the idea of Haruhi, the cool, confident girl who spoke whatever was on her mind, seeing his room...The stress was almost too much for his little body to take. His heart was beating loudly in his ribcage, and he was sure he was dripping with sweat. He had to look a mess. What with the blood on his shirt and his flushed out skin...

"You have such a nice family, Hunny-Senpai." Haruhi smiled, looking over at him, the air sparkling around her as she spoke.

He blushed and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. Because he didn't have Usa, his arms felt idle. "Really?" he asked, smiling. He was really trying to keep it cool, but it was hard, having her stare at him like that.

The brunette nodded and looked ahead, her eyes completely far away.

He just couldn't stop looking at her.

She was just so..._Beautiful_.

He had really been amazed with her that day...Never before had a girl captured his attention...

"I wonder if Chika will be alright?" She asked quietly, looking back at him.

Hunny frowned and turned his gaze to the ground, watching the dark floors as he spoke.

"That's the first time I've ever heard Chika speak that way...Guess he really hates me, huh?" He smiled sadly.

He had never thought his little brother could hate him so much...The thought saddened him a little. When they where younger, they used to get along fine. He was a lot colder than he used to be, and accused him of being an alien. Which actually hurt his feelings. But ever since he joined the Host Club...Yasuchika hadn't been the same.

_But_, Hunny thought, _neither have I._

" I think...That if he can't accept you for who you are, then it's his loss."

Hunny's eyes widened and he looked up to meet her gaze.

Her eyes where thoughtful and she was looking at him with her warm, kind smile.

" I think your a very kind person senpai. And if Chika isn't going to accept you for you...Then he doesn't know what he's missing. I believe, it's about who you are on the inside. And your just being yourself. And I...I really admire you for that. It takes a strong person to go against their family's traditions and beliefs like you did."

Mitsukuni's cheeks turned a deep scarlet, and his eyes continued to widen as his heart beat quickened in his frail chest. His throat got thick and dry, and desperately he tried to swallow, tried to say something back to her. But he couldn't. Could think of anything to say to this girl...This girl who had such a power over him it was frightening.

He swallowed and licked his lips.

_Calm down...Deep breaths._

" T-Thank you...Haruhi..." he managed dumbly.

Her cheeks pinked slightly and he felt a warmth rush through him. He watched her nervously tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and avert her eyes to the ground. His fair eyebrows pulled together at her odd reaction, but he decided to ignore it.

After a little while of walking in total silence, they finally made it to his room.

Hunny braced himself as he put his hand on the handle of the sliding door.

_Come on Mitsukuni, you can do this! Just...Slid...The door...!_

As his inner turmoil churned, he could feel Haruhi's eyes on him. Which only made things worse.

" Well?" Haruhi nudged him, nearly causing him to faint.

Shaking his head of his sudden dizziness, Hunny took several deep breaths, then opened the door rather quickly, causing it to slam into the wall with a loud bang. He and Haruhi sweat dropped for a moment, and he blushed.

Smiling nervously, the Lolita gestured to his cavernous room, which was possibly larger than Haruhi's apartment. " Here we are!"

Beside him, he heard Haruhi gasp.

His room was the largest of the two Haninozuka children, because he was oldest. But Hunny had to admit, it was nothing to the room at his other home in Germany. But not, wanting to sound snobbish, he kept his mouth shut.

Casually walking inside, Hunny plopped down on the plush pink couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table that was covered in comic books and frilly things. He laced his hands behind his head, trying to calm himself. But the fact that Haruhi was seeing his room...Was standing in the threshold to his room...All by herself...His blood was rushing so quickly through his veins he thought they would burst.

He stared at the girl, who's perfect mouth was wide open as she took it all in.

he smiled, looking around himself.

The walls where a dark red, and instead of wooden floors, he had insisted on white shag carpeting. It was so soft against his feet, he loved it! In the middle of the floor he had a giant rug that was shaped like a rabbits head. Beside his monster of a bed, which was currently hidden by the thick pink curtains adorned with cute bunnies over the canopy and eight foot four posters, was a large window with black out curtains ( Hunny hated to be woken up by the morning sun, which is why he has curtains over his bed and window) and a pair of double doors. Those doors led into his walk in closet, which was about as big as the room itself, stuffed to the rafters with adorable outfits that he rarely wore. Far off to the right was his own personal bathroom, and the sofa he was currently sitting in was apart of his small " entertainment" center, directly in front of a large, high tech television which hung on the wall, and was only three and a half inches deep.

In his opinion, it wasn't half bad.

" Come on in Haru-Chan." He giggled, taking in the girls expression.

_It's not that big...Is it?_

She blinked, but continued to gape.

Hunny thought it was cute. How amazed she could be over such remote things.

With a strange, sudden confidence, he got to his feet and bounded over to her, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her inside his room. She blinked a few times as she stumbled inside, and he blushed. She was just so cute! He couldn't get over it! And her smell...He had pulled her a bit too hard, so they where very close now. Mere inches apart. He gulped, confidence gone, as he looked into her eyes.

A blush spread on her cheeks, and Hunny was confused again.

He realized then that he was still holding her hand.

It was so soft...So small. His was slightly bigger. Which amazed the Lolita to no end.

" Do you like my room?" he asked softly, not tearing his eyes away from hers as he asked.

She was looking at his lips as he spoke, he noted.

Waiting for her to reply, Haruhi blinked a few times, tearing her eyes away from his mouth and meeting his eyes. She blushed again, and heat rushed through his body.

Determined on showing her how assertive he could be, he began to lead her away from their spot in the center of his room, and to his king sized bed. He pulled the rope that pulled the curtains back with his free hand, which revealed the surprise within. With plush, velvety fuchsia sheets, large, frilly pillows, thick wooden posters that went to the ceiling, and a delicate curtain, the bed was fit for a king ( Well, queen). Adorning the giant mattress where tons upon tons of stuffed animals, which had caught Haruhi's eye no doubt. He knew she secretly liked cute things, something she had shown when he had asked her to hold Usa when he had first discovered she was a girl. He was proud to say that he was the second member of the Host club to notice.

He watched as the girl began to smile upon seeing the collection, and he grew even more nervous.

Did she think of him as a child still?

" You really do...Like cute things, don;t you senpai?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

He blushed nervously, and lost some of his confidence. But he wouldn't let her get him! He would show her just because he liked cute things, didn't mean he wasn't a man!

Hunny stared deep into her eyes.

He used to not care. He was himself. And he was proud of that.

But now...Having her look at him like that...

Mustering up some strange confidence, Mitsukuni mimicked a move he had seen Tamaki preform on many girls at the Host Club.

He smiled seductively at Haruhi, causing her to blush beautifully , and lifted the hand that wasn't currently holding hers. He caressed the side of her face, feeling the smoothest of skin beneath his grasp. His heart fluttered involuntarily. Hunny stared deep into her eyes, mustering up as much manliness as he could, he spoke...

" Yes...I do like cute things."

_WHAT AM I SAYING! I SOUND SO STUPID!_

But, to his surprise and delight, she blushed even deeper.

He could feel the heat beneath his fingers.

Could smell her, because she was so terribly close to him. He then realized with a blush they where beside a bed...

In that instant, it was like his hormones had finally kicked in, and he wanted her.

Badly.

" Hunny?" She said softly,, her voice tickling him.

He let his imagination run wild as the new found heat surged through his small body. He desperately wanted to throw her down. To kiss her roughly. But he couldn't...He wouldn't do that to Haruhi! She thought he was sweet...he had to show her his affection in a sweet, Hunny way...

But the way her eyes bore into him, the way her lips formed his name...

It drove him crazy.

He stared deep into her eyes, as if locked in a trance. He noted the blush pouring on her fine cheeks. Their eyes where locked onto one another, unable to brake.

They seemed to lean into each other, just like before...

Their lips twitched as their breath mingled with one another...

He wanted this, he wanted this so, so badly. He wanted to taste her sweet lips, to have her hands run through his hair. The thoughts drove him mad, made him lean in further. They where almost touch now, and Hunny couldn't believe that Haruhi was actually moving on her own..Was actually closing her eyes, ready...

**BOOM!**

The pair had hardly heard the distant sound of rain pattering on the window.

Haruhi cried out in fear, and Hunny reacted, seeing her in distress.

Moving his hand from her, Hunny snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Since they where nearly the same height, it wasn't much of a challenge. The girl snuggled into his arms in her fear, and he wrapped both of his strong arms around her lovingly. He felt the need to protect her over come his urges, but the tightness of his pants hadn't subsided.

**KABOOM!**

The girl in his arms shivered and yelped, the sound muffled by his shoulder, where her head was currently resting on. He again to move his hands up and down her body, trying to sooth her.

" It's alright Haruhi...it's alright..." he whispered in her ear.

**BOOM!**

Still, she cried out, and he picked her up, seeing how their was no other option.

He jumped up onto his bed with his keen agility, and in one quick movement, had her under the covers and the thick curtains drawn. They where blanketed in surreal darkness, and Hunny's heart began to race. Haruhi clung to him desperately, needing him.

" Hunny..." she whimpered, his lips moving on his neck.

He nearly moaned and he moved under the covers with her.

Snuggled up to him, Hunny and Haruhi moved nearly into the same position as they had been earlier that day, with their legs tangled within one another and his arms wrapped around her while he placed his chin on the crown of her head. He felt her heart beating rapidly behind her chest, and he wasn't sure if it was from the thunder, or the near close encounter they had just shared.

_Was she really going to...Kiss me?_

He blushed at the thought.

He wasn't sure if she wanted to...But he knew he did.

Badly.

As Haruhi's breathing began to lighten, and she began to cutely snore, Hunny let his body relax. The rain continued, but the thunder was marvelously gone. It was like it had arrived just to stop them, Hunny noted.

But would he have really done it?

Hunny didn't know if he could have...

But god, how he wanted her.

The tightness in his pants throbbed, and he relished in her being to close to him now. The smell of her deliciousness intoxicating him.

He snuggled into her, cuddling her to his chest like his beloved Usa.

_She's better than Usa..._

Mitsukuni's eyes widened at his sudden thought. How could he think that? Usa was...Usa was special! She was dear to him...How could he just-

" Mitsukuni..." Haruhi whispered breathlessly in her sleep.

Hunny stiffened.

She had said his name...His real name. Not his nick name.

A large smile formed on his lips and his eyes sparkled with passion.

He cradled her closer and inhaled her sent, then kissed the top of her head lovingly. He pulled back to look down at her sleeping face...her beauty which surpassed all others. Her mouth which drew him into her so bewitchingly that he hardly knew himself. He was filled with so much...

_What is this feeling?_

He wanted to know! Wanted to know so badly...

Why did he feel so...Warm? So happy when he looked at her? So uncontrollably blissful? He was always happy, always cheerful...But never content. Not in this way.

His lips twitched. His heart ached.

And his lips found hers.

They ghosted over hers for only a second, like velvet running over silk.

But, oh, how he loved it.

Loved the feel of her silent lips over his own.

He knew it was wrong of him to have kissed her while she slept...But he couldn't help himself.

" I will always protect you Haruhi...I promise." He whispered his new vow in the darkness, against her hot lips.

**KABOOM!**

" I love you..." he whispered softly, before drifting off to sleep, his forehead against hers and his lips curled into a soft smile.

**BOOM!**

**

* * *

SO HOW WAS IT? **Saucy, delicious, fluffy? Whenever I write as Hunny, I get so hungry. I don;t know why. I could really use some toast right now. Yum. With Raspberry jam! MMMMHMMMM! well, I pray everyone likes this chapter! If yall didn't like it, don;t be afraid to shout out to me! I let my little brother watch the first episode of OHSHC today and he was like **" I LOVE HUNNY!" **he fully supports this fic, and says he's **" IT'S # 1 FAN!"** lol He actually looks alot like Hunny, and even sleeps with a stuffed rabbit. It's scary. And he says I look like a girl version of Hikaru and Kaoru. Weird.


	5. New Friends

Dear readers,

Okay, so I'm not going to apologize fro not updating fast enough. I had a,lot of stupid stuff going on, but now I;m back in the game! lol, so some new characters in this chapter. I've really fallen in love with them, and if you want to know who they're based off of, then read my note at the end to get the real picture :) please enjoy!

-Ramona F.

p.s- check out my latest story, if your interested. It's another odd couple. Those are my favs!

* * *

**New Friends**

"Hunny" Haruhi said breathlessly as the Lolita trailed kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of blazing fire as he made his way down her throat. His lips where so soft, but eager to please the dazed girl. She wanted them everywhere.

Everyone of her senses felt so alive, so alert, and it was all thanks to the dreamy boy who, moments ago, had been kissing her senseless. She could feel his hard erection pressing into her stomach as he pinned her to the bed with only half his strength. She felt like she might faint if it wasn't for his hot breath against her skin keeping her alert.

Haruhi would never have guessed that the innocent Hunny could be so...

"Hunny!" She screamed when he sharply bit on her exposed nipple.

Hunny began to lick the wound with strange experience, and she felt a tingling in her panties as he grouped the other. His plump lips took in her swollen bud and the Lolita began to suck, making erotic suckling noises that nearly drove Haruhi off the edge. She through her head back and licked her lips, trying to get his taste as the sounds intensified as he became more eager.

His soft hands trailed down her sides, touching every exposed curve of the shuttering girls body. She trembled in delight when he licked, kissed, and bit the skin of her chest, and made his way back up to her face. Hunny began kissing her jaw line, cheeks, eyelids. Everything but her lips. She felt him smile against her skin, and she knew he was teasing her. Frustrated, Haruhi grabbed his silken hair, which was slightly tousled and matted down. She wanted to taste him again, had to memorize the way he hungry devoured her lips, as if she where one of his cakes.

"Haruhi..." He whispered fiercely, his voice sultry and dark.

Just the mere sound of him through her off the edge and she whimpered as she tasted his breath blow over her face. It was hot, and ragged, but smelt like the most potent of wines. She was drunk of his desire, and was desperate for more.

Hunny's lips hungrily met hers and the battle for dominance waged again, until Hunny's soft hands slipped under her panties and caught her off guard. She gasped in pleasure as his hot fingers slipped through her moist lips, and that was the opening the Lolita Shota needed to enter his hot tongue into her sweet mouth.

She nearly purred in pleasure as his surprisingly experienced fingers caressed her sensitive bud. His sweet tongue twirled around hers, as if in a dance, teasing her and backing away, only to come back at full force. Everything about him was sweet, delicious, and had her absolutely craving more.

She clawed at his back, raked her hails through his scalp. He responded by biting her lip and growling in need at he finally inserted a finger into her dripping core. She gasped in delight, and he silenced her moans with another dazzling kiss. He began to slowly, painfully, pump in and out of her with his fingers. She felt like she was floating...She was filled with so much intense desire...

Haruhi felt him smirk against her lips as he added another finger. He could hardly move his fingers she was so tight, but because of her dripping juices, Hunny moved fluently in and out of her until she was nearly thrown over the edge.

"Ms. Fujioka."

Haruhi's eyebrows pulled together for a moment, but not from bliss.

What was that maid, Yukina, doing there?

Haruhi felt a sense of embarrassment.

Was she watching them?

Her thoughts where thrown aside as Hunny's fingers curled inside of her. She separated from his lips and cried out in rapture as she saw a white vision behind her open eyes.

"HUNNY!" She wailed, and fell off the king sized bed with a thud.

Confused, Haruhi looked down at herself, and saw she was completely clothed.

She found herself to be painting quite heavily, and her body still tingling from her encounter with the Lolita...

Or so she thought.

As her vision became clear and the pounding in her throbbing head subsided, she became face to face with Yukina. The stone faced maid arched her silvery eyebrow at the still panting Haruhi, and moved away. In her arms she held a basket of laundry, and Haruhi recognized the bloody, white shirt Hunny had been wearing before...

Her eyes snapped open.

_Before I fell asleep in his bed!_

Bolting upright, Haruhi was on her feet and staring back at the bed, expecting to see Hunny sleeping soundly. But, to her surprise, the Lolita was missing. She frowned, and then gasped as realization hit her.

Had she just been..._Dreaming_...About Hunny?

She placed both hands on the sides of her face, feeling her hot face as she gasped.

Hunny?

The eighteen year old who looked like he should still be in grade school?

The boy who ate cake for breakfast, lunch and dinner?

The blond who carried around a pink, stuffed rabbit named Usa?

Had she honestly just had a...Dream about him?

_Fingering me!_

Pleasure rolled over her at the intense memory and she shivered in delight.

Someone cleared their throat.

Her eyes became the size of plates as she turned to look at the still staring made. Her face became white as a sheet as she realized that she must have just cried out the expectant maids masters name...Haruhi wondered in horror if she had said anything else...God only knows...

"You where calling out, so I was concerned." The maid reported, only fueling Haruhi's embarrassment.

Haruhi felt like she might faint, but still narrowed her eyes at the snarky maid.

_Sure_, she thought bitterly, _concerned_.

"I'm fine..." Haruhi managed to say almost pleasantly.

With a curt nod, Yukina span on her heals and left, leaving Haruhi to drop down on the ground and ponder about her marvelously strange dream, which she still couldn't believe she, of all people, had.

She had never, in her entire life, had such a realistic dream. Haruhi wondered if there was something wrong with her...Was she sick?

She placed her hand on her forehead, but her previous heat was rapidly decreasing.

Her frowned, and looked down at herself.

She was still in the yukata she had been wearing yesterday...But the obi was loose and parts of the silken material where sticking to her from where she had been sweating. Grimacing, she stood and fixed herself, but not before staring at the gaudy bed, which sheets where twisted and mangled from her struggle.

Staring a the sheets, Haruhi grew hot once more as her heartbeat quickened.

Had she really slept with Hunny? In the same bed? Twice in one day!

The host turned a bright red and touched her face, recalling exactly what had happened before she had fallen asleep.

_"Yes...I do like cute things." _

She felt her pace quicken.

_ Touching_ her cheeks, which where burning at the memory of her seemingly childish friend, Haruhi tried to calm herself. But was finding it very hard as she recalled how Hunny's eyes had bore into hers...How he had been steering her toward the giant bed...he had seemed so different to her when he had looked at her last night. When he said such things to her, it made her heart face and she felt like she was on fire. And his smell...He had been so close...Had nearly closed the small gap between them...

And Haruhi had...

She faintly remembered closing her eyes, filled with anticipation, and then...

_**BOOM!**_

Her eyes opened, and she realized she was reliving her close encounter. She blinked a few times, trying to stop her racing heart.

"That's right...The thunder..." She said to herself as she looked back at the bed, and the tangled sheets.

The host didn't remember much after that, just Hunny lifting her up again and soothing her to sleep. She recalled his smell...And his arms around her...

Haruhi had never felt so safe in her entire life. She had never felt so...Taken care of. Like everything was right in the world.

She frowned as she stared down at her hands, which where shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from her dream, or the memories of Hunny's oddly seductive behavior.

The girl had to ask herself; If he had kissed her...What would she have done?

She really, really wasn't sure. A few days ago, she would have just let him kiss her, then politely decline him. But now...After feeling so safe with him...After seeing the sides of him she hadn't before...

Haruhi Fujioka just didn't know anymore.

But now that she had had such a dream, how was she supposed to act around the innocent boy?

_Surely things would be awkward...In a sense..._

She made a determined face and balled her hands into fists.

"But I won't let that change anything!" She declared to no one.

"Won't let what change what?"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Chika's voice behind her.

She turned, and calmed herself down enough to glare at his form in Hunny's door way. He was leaning against the frame, with that snarky look on his face that made her blood boil.

She tilted her head as she noticed his ensemble. He was wearing a white gi, much like his horrifying, beastly father had been wearing at dinner. Haruhi really couldn't see how either of the two Haninozuka brothers where related to that man in any way, shape, or form. He had just been so...Big. And...Gruff?

She shivered at the memory.

_They both take after their mom..._

"Hey, I asked you a question." Chika snapped rudely, drawing her back into reality.

She sighed and looked about herself.

Since Hunny wasn't there, she really had no choice but to ask him where the Lolita was.

"Where's Hunny-Senpai?" she asked the fuming younger sibling.

Chika frowned, then smirked.

"Oh, so now your talking to me? Just to ask where my brother is?" he asked.

She was really, really getting sick of this whole Haninozuka quarreling brothers routine. Especially since Hunny was so nice, and was just trying to be himself. She really just wanted to bop Chika in the nose, but she knew that he could easily take her down. He possibly still had his kunai on him...

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She asked flatly.

He sighed impatiently and turned on his heals, just as the rude maid had previously.

Haruhi was about to sit back down, when she heard him call;

"You want to see him, don't you?"

Hurrying so she wouldn't loose him in the spacious house, Haruhi caught up with the stoic sibling.

It was dead silent, and after a few minutes, Haruhi began to grow anxious. What if he wasn't taking her to Hunny? She knew it was ridiculous to think so, but she had the feeling that Chika really didn't like her. To the point of wanting to get rid of her...As in "Take her to the back of the house and chop her up with kunai".

Extreme, yes, but anything seemed possible at this point.

"Um...Are we almost there?" She asked, looking up at the tall boy nervously.

She noticed then how much he and Hunny did look alike...because she could see him from the side, she saw that behind his glasses, he hand Hunny had the same eyes. She pondered if he wore them just to hide the fact that they had something in common...

It even looked like he dyed his hair a darker shade of blond...

_Weird._

When he didn't answer her, Haruhi pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" he cried, and looked down at her, as if remembering she was there at all.

She frowned at his wimpy reaction. He was supposed to be a warrior, right?

"Are we almost there?" she repeated, feeling less nervous over his reaction.

He sneered down at her. "You really want to see my brother, don't you?"

_God, I really want to punch him._

"Yes, I do." she answered truthfully.

He stopped walking and smirked down at the glaring girl.

"So my parents where right. You are Hunny's girlfriend!"

The accused girlfriend blushed crazily. Being called Hunny's girlfriend hadn't really bothered her before...so why now? She guessed it might have something to do with that dream, and the mixed feelings she was now having for the Lolita. But still...It embarrassed her to no end. And especially since it was Chika who wa saying it.

"Am I right?" He asked, and took a step closer to her.

Haruhi looked up at the smirking boy as he slowly took off his glasses, and gasped when she saw his face.

He was identical to Hunny. They could almost be the same person, if it wasn't for the grin and malice he had in his eyes...It was was almost like he was a bigger, older version of Hunny. Even though he was younger...

"Do you really like my brother?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave.

"I..." she began, not really sure how to answer.

In once quick movement, he had her backed into a wall, and he placed both hands beside her head, trapping her with his arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes, not sure what he was doing. There was still some distance between them...

"What are you doing?" She asked stupidly.

Not bothering to answer her, Chika took another step closer. Reaching down with one of his hands, he lifted her chin the same as Hunny had after she had gone out in the rain to get Usa. Only Chika was a lot rough, and forceful. Even if they where so different...Haruhi couldn't tare her eyes away from his...

He just looked so much like Hunny.

He leaned down a bit and Haruhi's inside's twisted. She was suddenly reminded of last night...Or her dream...

_Hunny..._

"Or will any Haninozuka do?" he asked.

And that was all she needed to break out of her trance.

Bringing back her shaking, small fist, Haruhi used all the strength she could muster to punch the stupid boy in the nose. But, because he was so tall, she ended up hitting him in the mouth.

Either way, he covered his mouth and stagger back from her with wide eyes, which began to tear up.

And it felt oh so good.

She forced herself to realize that it wasn't Hunny who was crying, not Hunny who was bleeding. But that pig Chika. She couldn't believe how easily she had fallen into his trap!

"I can't believe the two of you are related!" She screamed.

The girl had to admit, she felt a bit of confidence go through her for punch a Haninozuka, but she was sure she had just caught him off guard.

But she was thankful her father had taught her how to punch. After walking home late one night from the trainee bar, Ranka had been groped by some bum on the street, and had made sure to show his daughter some self defense moves when he came home. For once, she was thankful that her father was a transvestite.

Chika's shock, however, wore off quickly, and boy, did he look pissed.

Haruhi immediately tore her body (which had somehow flattened itself against the wall) and turned on her heals. Whatever he was doing, she didn't trust him to be to close to her. And she knew from the angry look in his eyes that he was either about to whip out the kunai, or some other concealed weapon she hadn't seen before.

Nearly sprinting down the wooden hall way, Haruhi cursed herself for being such a slow runner.

"This...Sucks..." She huffed, trying to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, when she couldn't hear Chika's footsteps anymore (or what she thought where his footsteps at least) Haruhi found herself at a dead end.

She was in front of a screen door, which she guessed led to a veranda of sorts. Curiously, Haruhi slid open the door, and gasped at what she found.

Stepping out onto the veranda, Haruhi's eyes widened at the sight of a glorious, stone zen garden.

The sand swirled in ways that Haruhi had never seen before...The black rocks where gigantic, and strewn about the spacious plane of sand in a beautifully strategic manner. She got chills when she heard the sound of humming, and turned to see a beautiful woman a little ways down the veranda.

Her hair was so long, to nearly reached her knees, and she wore nothing but a loose fitting white kimono. She reached out with her delicate hand, and almost instantly, a yellow canary perched itself on her long, out stretched finger.

"Wow..." Haruhi whispered in amazement. She had only seen stuff like that in anime...

The woman, having heard her murmur, looked over at Haruhi and smiled.

Haruhi gasped.

It was Hunny's mother, Kanari. Haruhi didn't recognize her without her odango and flashy clothing. But seeing her like this...She realized just how beautiful the woman was. Her hair, which was the same color as Hunny and Chika's, was puffy and waved, reminding Haruhi of a mermaid. She wanted to reach out and touch it...

"Good morning Haruhi." Kanari called out, smiling warmly and waving with her free hand.

Enticed by the woman's call, Haruhi walked down to stand beside her.

"Good morning." She couldn't help but smile, and slightly bow. She felt like she was in the presence of a queen...Suddenly, she felt small and meek.

The tall woman smiled, and the bird on her finger flew away to perch somewhere else.

"Amazing..." Haruhi said. She had always wanted to do that.

Kanari looked down at her in confusion, then her eyes brightened, and she dug in her sleeves for something. Haruhi's brow furrowed, and in seconds she was presented with bird seed.

"I always keep some on me, just in case!"

Haruhi sweat dropped.

_Just when I thought she was graceful..._

Hunny's mother smiled.

"Here, soon they'll perch on your finger."

After she took the seed, Kanari say down on the veranda, staring out at the rock garden.

Haruhi looked down at the pile of seeds in her hands, not really sure what to do, when two tiny sparrows flew down and rested on the heap.

She frowned.

_Great, now I'm stuck with this-_

"Oh!" Haruhi gasped, but that didn't startle the hungry birds.

She smiled, remembered catching them when she was little...

"See, they like you." Kanari smiled.

Haruhi smiled in triumph, and watched the cute birds eat from her hands.

After a few moments she looked out at the peaceful garden, and taking a small deep breath she smiled and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful...She almost felt like she was in another world. She looked down at the birds again, watching them as them pecked away at the seeds. She wouldn't have been able to do this anywhere else...

For a moment, she was thankful that they had a rodent infestation. She wouldn't have been able to see this otherwise.

"This is a lovely garden." Haruhi commented, taring her eyes from the hungry birds to look at the fabulous work of art once again.

Kanari sighed and leaned back to rest her shoulders on the wooden frame on the door behind her. "Yes...It took me a while, but I think I finally got it. I had a little trouble with the sand though."

Haruhi gasped in surprise. "You made this?" She asked, looking down at the woman in shock.

Hunny had said she liked to garden, but Haruhi didn't know she had such talent!

Kanari smiled softly, and her mahogany eyes turned sad for a moment.

"Yes, as is expected from Haninozuka women. I am to create a beautiful garden in my home."

Haruhi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Still looking at the garden, Kanari dug some seeds from her sleeves, and flung them into the air. Before the seeds could even touch the sand, birds of many types swooped down and gobbled down the feed. Haruhi watched in amazement as crows, doves, and sparrows all flew around one another in the air, then back to the places they rested.

From far off, Haruhi heard splashing, and realized there was another koi pond in the garden, near a cluster of rocks.

A bamboo wind chime spilled out it;s sweet tune in the soft breeze.

In the distance the cherry blossoms swayed.

Closing her eyes, Haruhi breathed in the sweet scent of honeysuckle.

It was so still. So silent.

"In our family, woman are not supposed to fight. We are to learn the techniques of gardening, flower arrangement...Ancient Haninozuka techniques, passed down through generations and generations of woman." Kanari explained as she stared out at the garden, a forlorn look in her eyes.

Confused, Haruhi cocked her head to the side.

"But I thought you taught secret services Haninozuka techniques...and didn't you say that you met Hunny's dad in a fight?" Haruhi asked.

Kanari smiled. "I am only allowed to do those things because I am the head of the families wife. It is custom for the leaders wife to teach outsiders the Haninozuka way, and not the leader himself." A blissful smile came to her lips, "And as for the fight, it is also a custom for those to be wed to have a battle. For good luck, and a blessing of sorts..."

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Right...Luck."

Kanari smiled blissfully, and looked down at her hands.

"I remember meeting my husband for the first time that day."

Haruhi's eyes doubled in size. "The first time?"

"Yes, it was an arranged marriage." She explained.

Haruhi would never have guessed...She had seemed so in love during dinner.

Kanari looked at her garden again.

"I was so angry that day, I was was looking forward to the fight. I can still remember it now...I remember seeing him and screaming, 'I'll never love you!', and attacking with all my might.." she laughed bitterly and looked up at Haruhi, "And you know what he did?"

Haruhi was actually interested, "What?"

"He let me win." She smiled.

Haruhi frowned. "Why?"

Kanari shrugged. "Beats me..." She said as she looked into the garden again, and Haruhi sweat dropped.

The wind chimes faded into the distance, and the splashing continued.

"But you know...I think that's the moment when I fell in love with him." Kanari mumbled with a smile on her lips.

Haruhi smiled as well, realizing that the woman actually did love her husband. Even if the marriage was arranged...

and then she thought for a moment, will Hunny have to do that one day? Will his marriage be arranged?

All was quiet again as Haruhi let these strange thoughts run through her swimming mind.

"When I entered the family, I had no idea how strict it was..." Kanari said.

Haruhi frowned and met her eyes.

"One cannot show weakness, compassion...One must only fight and be strong. That is the Haninozuka way." She stated, closing her eyes as the words poured from her mouth like a cold stream, piercing through the girl they where directed to.

Thinking of how carefree Hunny was...How happy he was just being himself...Haruhi couldn't stand the idea of him not smiling. Of him becoming a different person.

"But that's not a way of life...That's not fair!" She said.

Kanari looked up at her with wide eyes, then began to laugh bitterly.

"Yes, but life isn't always fair my dear...You sometimes have to give up the things your love to do what's right."

"And what's so right about not staying true to yourself?" Haruhi asked, looking at Hunny's mother with fierce eyes.

She didn't want Hunny to change anything about who he was, just because of his families stupid rules...He couldn't change!

"Hunny-Senpai is fine just the way he is...He's kind, caring, and always gives great advice. He's one of the few people I know who stay true to who they really are, and aren't afraid to be themselves. Hunny-Senpai is strong...He'll do whatever it takes to protect the people he cares about...And that's all because he's able to be who he really is." Haruhi said this proudly, and she suddenly felt as if a weight was being lifted from her shoulders, and her heart.

Silence clung in the atmosphere for the few cold moments between the two.

Nothing could be heard. Not the passing of the wind through the cherry blossoms. Not the chimes in the breeze...Nothing.

Everything was empty.

Haruhi's heart beat wildly in her chest. But she did not regret what she said. Hunny's mother needed to hear this. Needed to know that by taking away who Hunny was, it would be like...Like destroying him.

"Mitsukuni is very strong." Kanari murmured as she stared out into her zen garden, her eyes glazed over with thought.

"To be himself...He is very strong." She continued, concentrating on something in the distance.

Following her gaze, Haruhi looked past the zen garden, to the other side of the veranda.

Her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

It was Hunny, and many others, in a training hall.

He was punching a wooden post with hard, fast jabs. With that look on his face...That look that sent blood rushing up to her cheeks and her heart beating wildly. She recalled her dream, and as she watched sweat drip down the side of the boys well sculpted cheek, she bit her lip. His white gi clung to parts of his body she hadn't been noticing, and drew attention to how defined his body really was. Despite his size...Haruhi realized that Hunny was pretty... _Hot_.

She blushed and felt her body grow warm.

Drawing her attention from his body, she realized just how focused he really was. With every battle cry he gave, he put his heart into it. She could see his knuckles where sore and slightly bleeding, but the determined look in his eyes...She got goosebumps.

_He must have been there all morning... _

Beside him, and another post, was Chika training just as hard. From that distance, she could make out his slightly fat lip, and a bandage over the slice she had accidentally given him.

She narrowed her eyes.

Watching how he would pause to take off his glasses and study his brother, and she felt something click inside her. It was then that she noticed how much Chika really admired his brother. She watched as he tried to difficult moves that Hunny was doing with ease and grace. She watched him struggle, but never give up.

They both where very, very strong.

"He tries and tries with all his might...And even though he goes against the rules of the Haninozuka...Still he comes out on top." Kanari said proudly.

Haruhi sweat dropped, realizing she had said that speech for nothing.

In the distance Hunny let out a loud battle cry.

Haruhi smiled as she watched Hunny train. She felt the wind blow through her hair, picking up the sleeves of her yukata. The sparrows in her hands took to the wind, and she tore her gaze from Hunny as she watched them twirl around one another in the vast sky.

"I'm very happy my Mitsukuni had a girl like you." Kanari commented, standing and coming beside Haruhi to watch the sparrows take flight.

"Haru-Chan!"

She looked to see Hunny smiling widely, his eyes wide and full of happiness. He waved with his sore knuckles, and stood out on the veranda while the others in the dojo threw glares at him for possibly disrupting their focus. She saw Chika shook her a glance from a moment, before he disappeared further in the dojo.

Smiling despite herself, Haruhi waved at the happy blond.

"Stay right there!" Hunny called.

Haruhi was confused when she saw him back up, but for some reason, her intuition was screaming at her. "No Hunny! Don-"

But it was too late.

The little eighteen year old sped forward, jumping right on the closest rock in the zen garden with ease and his inhuman agility. Haruhi's jaw dropped as he leapt from rock to rock, as if he was some ninja in a shonen manga. Landing safely in front of her, and grinning ear to ear, Hunny didn't hesitate to pull Haruhi into a firm hug.

And for once, she didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

He was sweaty, but his musky sweet smell still drove her insane, and brought back images of her dream. She blushed, but stayed in his embrace until he pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, blowing his sweet smelling breath on her face.

"Not long..." She lied, trying to calm herself. He was still holding onto her waist, something she was very, very aware of. "Did you wake up early to train?" She asked.

He blushed, something she couldn't help but notice.

"Um, ya...Sorry I left you..."

Her eyebrows pulled together. Why was he apologizing?

She stared into his brilliant eyes, and both of their faces grew redder and redder.

She cocked her head to the side.

Since when where her and Hunny on eye level?

"Hunny-Senpai, did you grow?" Haruhi asked, still blushing, due to the closeness.

He too coked his head to the side, and then frowned.

"I don't feel like it." he said.

Whipping out her fan from her sleeve, Kanari placed the tip from the crown of Hunny's head, then made an invisible like to Haruhi's. Smiling almost wickedly Kanari opened her fan and hid half other face. "It appears as if my Mitsukuni had grown an inch and a half in his sleep." She purred.

Haruhi and Hunny both looked at each other, and Hunny's eyes lit up as his mouth pulled into a bright smile. Haruhi couldn't help but smile as well, and she blushed a bit.

"A celebration is to be held!" Kanari announced, and then bent down to be eyes level with both Haruhi and Hunny. "A banquet in the honor of Hunny's inch and a half! The attire shall be extremely formal!" she smiled brightly, "No exceptions." Blinking at Haruhi she stood to her full height.

Haruhi sweat dropped.

_ I can't believe this lady was so serious just a second ago...And she really does remind me of Tamaki-Senpai._

From beside her, Hunny gasped.

"That's right!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Haruhi gave him a curious look, but couldn't ask what was wrong before she was being dragged down the veranda. All the while Kanari was screeching loudly as she flung bird seed into her zen garden like a mad woman.

"Um, Hunny?"  
Haruhi asked the still sweating blond who was dragging her down the hall. While he was walking briskly, Haruhi had to run to keep up. She couldn't believe how fast he was!

"Mitsukuni!" she yelled, when he didn't respond.

Abruptly he stopped and turned around quickly.

"Yes, Haru-Chan?" he asked innocently, staring into her eyes as if he hadn't been dragging her along to the point of her arm falling off.

She huffed, and her breath stirred his bangs, causing him to flush a bit and for her to realize how close his face was to hers again.

Not used to being the same height as him, Haruhi blushed at the direct gaze of his beautiful honey colored eyes. He was breathing slightly heavily, and beat against her face, causing her senses to dull. She looked down at his tones body, and noticed he was still sweating. But still, her heart was racing just from him saying her name.

"Where are we going?" she asked after she had barely calmed herself.

He made a determined face. "To buy Haru-Chan cute clothes!"

She sweat dropped and groaned.

She had forgotten about their deal yesterday...

Hunny turned on his heals and began dragging her down the hall again.

"But we need to hurry! If mother is planning a banquet, then that means we don't have much time!" the Lolita announced as he raced down the hall.

Haruhi's eyes widened considerably.

"What! She's really putting together the banquet?"

_Really, this woman is just too much..._

"Yes! My mother loves banquets!" He then began to giggle, "And there will be tons of delicious cake!"

Haruhi groaned as she allowed Hunny to drag her down the hall against her will.

* * *

"I'm not coming out!" Haruhi announced from behind the velvet curtain.

Hunny sighed and got up from the leather couch he had been waiting on to stand in front of the dressing room. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the Haruhi he knew was glaring at him from behind the thick shield.

They had been shopping for a little while now, and he had really picked out some cute things! But Haruhi was just so stubborn! She wouldn't let him see anything he picked! And he was just dying to see her in the cute dresses he had picked...He couldn't take it!

After sleeping with her in the same bed that night, and having recognized his true feelings for her, Hunny found it easier to be around the clueless host. He suspected it was because he could put a name to his feelings, besides lust.

He remembered waking up with her beside him that morning...He could still feel her in his hands. Could see her face blushing as she strangely called out his name in her sleep. At first he had been startled, wondering if she had been having a nightmare about him. But when he heard her cries of pleasure...Hunny realized that winning her over was going to be easier than he thought, especially if she was having dreams about him.

He also found it easier to flirt with her than before.

After he had gotten out of the shower, Haruhi had happened to see him with just his towel wrapped around his waist. She had turned the color of a tomato, and had covered her eyes and turned around to only crash into a wall. Hunny knew that if she had seen him like that before the previous night, she wouldn't have reacted like that. He had felt a surge of confidence in that movement, and had asked her innocently what was wrong. She hadn't even been able to form a coherent sentence, and that just pleased Hunny even more.

He would have her as his own in due time.

"No way your seeing me like this!" she called.

Hunny smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"If you don't come out, then I'm coming in!" he announced loudly.

"What! No, wait-"

He didn't give her a second to respond.

Hunny had her pinned against the wall to the dressing room, and was staring into her wide, startled eyes. He smiled as her face turned a deep crimson, something it had been doing all morning.

He now realized why the twins loved to tease so much.

It was fun.

But they surely never got such a reaction from Haruhi.

No one had, and the idea sent his body in a frenzy.

Hunny managed to peel himself away from her to look at her body, but just enough to look at her, so he kept on hand on the wall.

A smile graced his lips. She looked so scrumptious, her could almost taste her.

The dress was a light pink, and very short, frilled at the bottom. It was a baby doll style, with slight puffed sleeves and a bow around the waist. Shed looked like a piece of candy ready to be unwrapped...And her face...her blushing face was breath taking.

Reaching up with his free hand, Hunny trailed his knuckles down her cheek like he had seen guys do in movies.

He found it strange that he had actually grown an inch and a half over night, but he rather enjoyed being able to look Haruhi directly in the eye. The thought alone gave him another boost of confidence, along with the blush that spread on her delicate cheeks.

"Cute...I like it..." he commented, smiling at the wide eyed girl.

She blinked a few times, then grimaced, breaking out of the spell he had cast on her with his smile. "It's not practical Hunny-Senpai, when am I ever going to wear this?" She asked.

He also frowned, and then began to fiddle with the bow to the cute dress he had found in the Lolita section. "But Haruhi looks so cute..."

She shivered when his finger tips brushed against her, and he looked up from the ground to meet her eyes once again. He felt another confidence boost as he smiled.

"But if I do get this for Haruhi, other boys might think she's cute too.." he leaned forward to whisper in her head seductively, "I might get jealous."

"Excuse me! No boys allowed in the dressing room!"

Hunny and Haruhi both jumped, the friction between the two fizzling out.

Hunny turned to see the uppity store manager. She had her hands on her hips, and a glint to her cat rimmed glasses that reminded Hunny of Chika. He gave her a death glare, and she frowned a bit, her ear piece slipping off her head a bit as she backed away, closing the curtain behind her.

Hunny smiled, and turned his attention back to Haruhi, who was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked at both of his arms, which had caged her.

"Are you going to let me go so I can change out of this thing/" she asked.

She smiled playfully but didn't budge.

"Maybe..." he teased in a sing song voice.

She frowned and blew a strand of hair from her eyes.

He grinned, "If Haruhi promises to wear this dress for me, then I'll let her shop wherever she wants from here on." he said.

She narrowed her eyes again, and frowned at him. She seemed to go through it in her mind.

Finally she sighed and met his eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing this around the twins or Tamaki-Senpai."

Just the thought got his blood boiling, but he was glad she didn't want to.

Backing away from her he winked at her before emerging from the dressing room, receiving looks from the boyfriends waiting on the couches. Smiling proudly, he took his seat.

He knew that Haruhi would have difficulties taking off the complicated dress, so he folded his hands around the back of his head and smiled. Because Usa-Chan was still recovering from the rain, he was with out her today, and his hands felt idle. But in a way, walking around with a cute Haruhi was almost like having Usa-Chan around.

"How does this look?"

Hunny turned his attention to a girl who was sporting a tight black dress, which showed off her curves and large breasts. She smiled down at her boyfriend, who was sitting beside Hunny. He smiled seductively at her and winked, and she sashayed back into her dressing room, closing the curtain.

As soon as she was out of sight the boyfriend sighed and checked his watch. Seeing the time he groaned and leaned back into the chair. Hunny took in his loose fitting jeans riddled with holes, slightly wrinkled gray V neck and messy black hair, declaiming that he was a slacker. On his hands he actually had two or three silver rings, and his thumbs where painted back. His Vans where ripped and stained with paint, and Hunny wondered if he was an artist. Under his closed eyes there where dark rings, and when his eyes opened, Hunny was surprised by the light color.

Noticing Hunny's stare, he looked over at him and smiled.

"How long have you been here?" he asked groggily.

Hunny shrugged and looked at the designer clock on the opposite wall.

"About thirty minutes."

The groggy boyfriend smirked. "Your lucky! I've been here for two hours."

Hunny's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Two hours! Why?" he asked, horrified.

Groggy boyfriend covered his eyes with his hand and groaned.

"She get's pissy if she can't try on all her clothes...And if she get's pissy, then I can;t get laid."

Hunny blushed and felt sorry for the guy.

Groggy boyfriend suddenly sat up and made both hands into fists.

"But us men shouldn't have to got rough this kinda torture! We should be able to get some without having to sit in department store for hours!" he announced, causing some of the other boyfriends to clap and pump their fists into the air.

Hunny just smiled and leaned back.

"I really don;t mind either way. I like picking out stuff for Haru-Chan."

Groggy boyfriend seemed to suddenly notice Hunny fro the first time, and he smiled at him.

"Ah, but your just a kid. You don;t care about other stuff yet."

Hunny frowned. "I'm eighteen." he corrected sharply.

The shaggy haired man's eyes bugged out and he laughed loudly.

"No, seriously, how old are you?" he said after his laughing fit was done.

Whipping out his student I.D, Hunny scowled at the man.

Groggy boyfriend grinned sheepishly and itched the back of his head.

"Whoa, sorry due...it's just that your..."

Hunny sighed. "It's fine." He didn't want to mention that he got it all the time...

A few minutes passed without conversation, and one of the other girls emerged and left, dragging her sleepy boyfriend along with her. Hunny began to grow impatient, and bounced his knee up and down.

What was taking her so long?

"So your waiting on your girlfriend?" Groggy boyfriend asked.

Hunny blinked in surprise, and wasn't sure how to answer. He wanted Haruhi as a girlfriend...But he didn't want to lie. But, it didn't really matter because it was a complete stranger.

"Sort of." he simply said, looking at the curtain Haruhi was behind, wondering what was taking her so long.

Did she fall and hurt herself?

It was possibly, considering how clumsy she was.

Hunny began to grown worried.

"Oooooh I get it..." Groggy boyfriend smiled and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. Hunny frowned and peeled his eyes off the curtain to look at the rather scruffy looking guy. He noted that he had hair on his chin and a lip ring, and half lidded ashen blue eyes. Hunny bet that he could possibly make a bad boy host if he wanted...

"Get what?" Hunny asked.

Groggy boyfriend sucked on his lip ring and then smiled.

"That you haven't even gotten to first base."

Hunny blushed and fidgeted in the leather couch.

Was he that transparent?

Groggy boyfriend (who was slowly becoming the opposite of groggy) slapped his knee and pointed at Hunny with a grin. "I knew it!"

Hunny frowned. "I just...I don't want to mess things up by rushing things."

Groggy boyfriend scratched his stubble in thought.

"She's your friend?" he asked.

"Ya...My really good friend." Hunny explained, "We're in a club together."

Groggy frowned for a minute, "do you think she likes you?"

Hunny thought for a moment about how he had heard her calling out his name. How he had seen her gripping the sheets and gasping that morning...

"Well, I think she kinda had a...Dream about me..." Hunny said in a low voice, afraid Haruhi might hear.

Groggy's eyes widened slightly and he smirked devilishly.

"Oh really now...Any juicy details?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hunny then noticed he had a piercing in one of them to.

Hunny had never spoken like this before...Was this, guy talk? He kind of liked it...it was helpful, and he got to talk about what was on his mind.

Hunny grinned. "Ya, she was calling out my name and panting..."

Groggy stuck up his hand, in a motion for Hunny to high five him. Hunny did, and the two grinned. Whatever this was, it felt good, Hunny decided.

"Hunny-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny looked up to see Haruhi smiling.

He couldn't help but blush and grin in satisfaction as the other boyfriends looked at her.

Thankfully, Hunny had been able to choose Haruhi's outfit that day. And he had to hand it to himself. He sure knew what suited her...

She wore a pleated short skirt that was light blue and plaid. Her blouse was white, with puffed sleeves and a baby doll design similar to the dress she had folded over her arm. She wore knee length black socks and white Mary Janes with hearts on the sides. And before they had left the estate, his mother had captured the lovely maiden and sprinkled her with light make up.

She was truly the cutest girl he had ever seen.

Hunny stood immediately and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Haruhi asked, then noticed Groggy boyfriend, who was grinning at the two.

"Ah, this is a new friend I made his name is..." Hunny looked down at him. He had been referring to him as Groggy until now...

"Nemui. Nemui Samashi." he grinned, then his eyes widened as he suddenly stood and help up his arms, "Your finally done!" He cried.

Hunny giggled as his irritated girl friend emerged from the dressing room. It was then that Hunny noticed she had long pink hair with blue streaks, with feathered bangs. She also had a nose ring shaped like a heart, and a star tattoo next to her right eye. She was cute though, with a floor length, pin straight black strapless dress that showed off the many tattoos on her long arms and shoulders, and red boots to boots her height. Aside from her rough exterior, she could have been a model. Her pink eyebrow twitched and her glossed lips frowned at her overly excited boyfriend.

Nemui gasped in horror.

"Don't tell me...Your irritated!"

A blood vessel appeared on her forehead.

"I'm irritated because of you!" She fumed.

"Ah don;t be, Nemui was just telling me how great of a girlfriend you are." Hunny quickly said, trying to help his new found friend.

Nemui nodded vigorously as his girlfriends face softened.

"That's right! And here you are trampling all over me! I'm hurt Amai! Hurt!"

Hunny and Haruhi sweat dropped.

Maybe he wasn't so groggy after all.

Amai rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to Hunny. She smiled.

"Thanks, but I know my boyfriend. He was probably out here complaining about how long I was taking." she shot his a death glare. "Weren't you?"

He winced and then looked at Haruhi and smiled.

"Your a cutie," then he stood back and made a square with his fingers, looking at Hunny and Haruhi through it while squinting one eye shut. "You guys are a cute couple. I would love to shoot you some time."

"Shoot?" Haruhi asked, stepping away a little.

"Neumi wants to be a photographer... He likes to take pictures of interesting people." Amai explained, sighing and shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"I'm the best!" Neumi stated smugly.

Another blood vessel appeared on her brow once again.

"Ya! If you could pass eleventh grade!"

Hunny's eyebrows drew together. "Your still in high school?" he asked.

Funny, they looked so much...Older.

Amai smiled. "Ya, we go to Nagaboshi High. What about you two?"

"Ouran Academy." Hunny answered without hesitation, despite the weird hand signals from Haruhi.

Both Amai and Nemui's eyes bugged out of their sockets and their mouths dropped open in unison.

"That richie private school!" Nemui asked.

"The one that's as big as three football fields?" Amai shrieked.

"It's a little bigger than that, but yes." Hunny grinned.

Was it really such a big deal?

Nemui whistled. "Wow. What I would give to go to a school like that."

"Why? You'd just fail and drop out." Amai muttered, then noticed the dress in Haruhi's arm."Hey! Where did you find that! It's really cute!"

Hunny smiled triumphantly and puffed out his chest in pride.

Haruhi shrugged, "Hunny-Senpai picked it out for me...I'm not really into this stuff."

Amai laughed and then smacked Haruhi on the back. Apparently, she was strong, because Haruhi winced. "I like this kid! She's got spunk!"

Haruhi grunted and Hunny became concerned.

"What's wrong Haruhi? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, better watch out there, Amai's a Yankee. She used to be the leader of a Suicide Squad." Nemui stated.

Hunny and Haruhi both looked at Amai. Hunny in confusion, and Haruhi with wide eyes.

"Yankee?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He had never heard such a term...

"He means a gang member." Haruhi explained.

Amai smirked and flexed her arm, making a fist and bending her arm, then placing her hand on her pronounced muscle, she smirked, "Amai Amuku, leader of the West side Suicide Squad, forth division." She announced then dropped her stance and laughed, "Ya, but I'm kinda retired now."

Hunny and Haruhi both sweat dropped at the sound of her name. It was such a contradiction.

"Ya, they used to call her Red Amuku. Because she would-" Nemui began, but Amai smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up! That was a long time ago and it's embarrassing! I'm retired!"  
"Aw, but it's so much more exciting to say that your still in action." Nemui pouted.

Amai's blood vessels returned. "Your so annoying."

Hunny stared at the couple as they playfully bickered, and suddenly he looked over at Haruhi, who was doing the same. She noticed him looking, and she smiled at him.

Hunny suddenly realized what he wanted. What he really wanted...

"Hey, are you two still shopping?" Amai asked after she had socked Nemui in the arm.

Haruhi looked at Hunny, then back at the "Yankee".

"We where just heading over to the next store. What about you two?" Haruhi asked.

Amai grinned. "I'm always ready to shop. Mind if we tag along? It's funner to go in numbers, ya know? That way we can help each other out!" A gleam suddenly came to her dark eyes and she flexed her arm, showing a surprising muscle. "And it wouldn't hurt to have a little protection. A cute girl like you could get hurt in the battle field!"

* * *

Hunny and Nemui watched as the two girls paid for their purchases through the store window.

Both boys where tired and beaten after about two hours of shopping, while the girls where strangely upbeat and full of energy. Hunny watched as Haruhi laughed merrily and Amai snickered beside her.

Nemui pulled out a cigarette and lit it, then took a long drag and sighed.

He looked in the store, through the window and smiled.

"I'm happy they're getting along. Amai doesn't have many girl friends." he commented, then began to laugh, "Heck, she doesn't have any."

"Is that why she drags you shopping with her? Your her girlfriend?" Hunny asked, grinning.

He and Nemui started laughing.

Hunny smiled, also happy that Haruhi also had a girl to talk to. Her and Amai seemed to be getting along well. Which was strange, because usually Haruhi didn't get into girl things. But, Amai wasn't exactly a delicate flower. She had nearly punched some girl who looked at Haruhi the wrong way on the way out of the dressing room, had verbally abused an employee who winked at Nemui, and spat on a girl who called Hunny a little boy.

All in all, he was just glad knowing Haruhi was in safe hands.

Hunny tore his eyes away from the happy girls and watched as Nemui looked at Amai with love filled eyes and a dopey grin.

After being with him for a few hours, Nemui had really started to grow on Hunny., He reminded him of Tamaki in a way. A bad boy version of him at least. They really got along, and had already exchanged cell phone numbers. He was sure that they would hang out again after this, and Hunny hoped that it would be for a double date with Haruhi as his girl friends. Nemui was already giving him tips on ways to woe her, and Hunny was more than thankful. Because Nemui was a commoner, like Haruhi, and knew the kind of things that she was like.

For example, when Hunny suggested that he whisk her away to Germany next weekend, Neumi had told him to just take her to the movies.

Simple. That's all there was too it.

"How did you and Amai meet?" Hunny asked the smoking teenager as he lit another cigaret.

Nemui smiled.

"It was about two years ago, I was working at this video store real late at night. Back then I was kind of a push over, and didn't really care about my future or anything. Anyways, so a gang of Yankee girls came wandering in, trying to steal a bunch of videos and be all bad ass. Now, no way was I letting them take 'um. This was my fifth job that week, and if I got fired, I couldn't afford my rent for that month and would wind up on the street. No way was I gonna be a bum. So I tell these girls that they need to leave. But they just mouthed off and started trashing the store. Ya know, Yankee style," Nemui smiled then, and got this far away look," I hadn't noticed that the whole time Amai had been sleeping in the store, in the corner, until she stood up. The girls started mess'in around with her, asking her who she was. But she didn't say anything. Then one of the girls went to hit me, and suddenly she just started kicking their asses. She sent those girls crying...I was amazed, that I hadn't noticed her up until then, and that such a beautiful girl could possibly be that strong." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "After that she just left, but I followed after her. I founder her under some bridge and went passed out, and I realized that she was bleeding from an old wound she got a while back. We seemed really bad to just leave her there. So, I picked her up and took her back to my place and fixed her up. Of coarse, when she woke up she was super pissed, and hit me a few times. But she was still real weak and couldn't fight back much, so I forced her to stay until she got better. That's when she told me that she didn't have a home, and that her parent's had kicked her out a little while back. She had been staying with her gang up until then, but she had wanted out so she had to pay the penalty." His face grew dark and he stared at Amai through the window, "She was scared, and scarred up real bad. But still, she smiled, and made me happy. So I told her she could just stay with me." he snickered and then looked back through the window, "Coarse, that's when we started fool'en around. I ended up getting her into my high school with the help of my parents friends. She's really changed me a lot...If it wasn't for her, I would probably be some bum on the street now." He looked down at Hunny and smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "And that's it. That's our story."

"Wow..." The Lolita whispered.

Nemui just laughed. "God, it wasn't some tragic, heroic story. No need to look at me like some little kid!"

Hunny stared up at him in awe. He blinked a few times when he realized he was gaping. He didn't know such love storied existed! He thought that stuff only happened in movies, and the Shojo manga Tamaki was always reading!

But it was such a wonderful story...He could tell those two where really in love. Even if they complained about one another. Hunny could see it. And he knew that they where really good people, even if they looked rough. He was glad he had made friends with them.

"Hey, you guys ready to hit the next store?" Amai asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Beside her, Haruhi was smiling, and actually looked rather excited.

Nemui groaned and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Seriously! You guys aren't a little tired?"

"Or hungry?" Hunny pouted.

Ignoring her boyfriend, Amai pouted at Hunny.

"Aw, cutie pies hungry?"

Somehow during the day Amai had deemed Hunny as cutie pie. He didn't mind though, coming from her he thought about it as a cool Yankee nick name. Especially after hearing the cool love story of her and Nemui.

He looked up at her in awe.

"Hey Hunny-Senpai, what about the banquet?" Haruhi asked, her voice becoming dry.

Hunny frowned and checked his watch. Knowing his mother, it was almost time...

But he was having a lot of fun. He didn't want it to end.

An idea clicked in his head.

"Why don;t you guys come to the banquet with us?" he asked the intimidating couple.

Amai lit up and began bouncing up and down, and Nemui only groaned.

"In that case, I need to buy a outfit! Come on Haruhi!" Amai cried, taking Haruhi';s hand and pulling her forward. Haruhi only smiled at Hunny and followed her new friend.

Hunny smiled and sighed, turning to a half sleeping Nemui.

He could tell it was going to be an interesting banquet.

* * *

Okay, so heres the new character info; Google image/look up characters I based them off of to see what they look like. DO IT, or I won;t write anymore.

* Nemui means **sleepy**, lol, and I based his character off of **Yoh** from High School debut. His last name means awake, and derives from "Me o samashi". I really like writing as him. He's goofy.

* Amai was also fun to write as, and I based her **personality** off of **Arisa** from **Fruits Basket**, but she** looks like " middle school Kyoko". **I really, really loved her hair. Really. **Read Fruits Basket 16** to fully see what her hair and style looked like. Her first name means sweet, while her last name means nightmare. That's why it was a contradiction :0

I really love this couple, and am going to have then stay in the story as guides to help the characters, and because I love Yankee girls, since I am one.


	6. Heartbeat

Dear Readers,

Hope yall like this. This chapter is kinda funny...And I know you will all be pleased _*wink wink*_ heheheheheheheheheh! Please review, it keeps me strong!

-Ramona F.

P.S, Oh, and check out my new fic, **Obsidian and Gold**. If yall like this, then you'll drool over that! I love doing hard couples!

* * *

**Heartbeat**

"I told you not to go overboard! And look! We can't even fit these in here!" Nemui grumbled to Amai, who was still trying to shove her numerous shopping bags into the trunk of the limo. Despite the drivers failed attempts, she was dead set of them fitting. Which certainty wasn't happening.

Haruhi sighed heavily.

"Shut your trap! Your making me loose my focus!" The Yankee growled at her slobby boyfriend, who lit another cigarette in frustration.

It was his third one in the last ten minutes, and Haruhi wondered when he was going to run out. She herself detested the smell of smoke, but Amai didn't seem to mind. She knew if Hunny reeked like that-

_Wait! What am I thinking!_

She shook her head, feeling frustrated and dizzy from having stood for so long of the side walk, and from the weird thoughts and feelings that where running through her. The entire day, Hunny had made her feel...Strange. Whenever she looked into his eyes, or got a whiff of his tantalizing scent, her dream would come screaming back at her like a banshie. Haruhi could feel his hands fluttering over her as they had in the realistic fantasy. Her heart had nearly burst when she had walked in on him after he had gotten out of the shower that morning, and the dazed girl nearly got a nose bleed when he had pinned her to the wall in the dressing room and said such...Seductive words to her.

What had gotten into him!

One minute he would be his smiling self, and the next he was...She didn't even know!

She frowned and made her hands into fists, tightening her grip on her bags, which she was still holding due to Amai's obsessive shopping. Honestly, the Yankee had about twenty bags, whereas Haruhi had two.

She hated it! She just wanted the feelings to go away!

"You okay Haruhi?"

She jumped a bit and went to look down to meet eyes with Hunny, but instead glanced at his chin.

_Oh, that's right. He's as tall as me now...Thus the reason for the stupid banquet._

Another thing she wasn't feeling too great about.

Meeting the Shota's eyes, Haruhi blushed.

"You cold?" Hunny asked as the wind picked up from behind him, running through his hair and making his sweet, musky scent intoxicate her.

Uneasily, Haruhi put her weight on one foot, to get a little distance from him and to clear her head. She hadn't noticed how close they had been to one another until now, and she would almost feel his eat radiating from him.

The petite girl regretted doing so, because just at that moment a tall, lanky guy was walking by , coming in her direction rather quickly. He harshly bumped into her. Loosing her balance on the ridiculous shoes she wasn't used to wearing, Haruhi tripped over herself and fell onto the passerby.

"What the hell!" he yelled angrily, his face smashed into the side walk. Flipping over and harshly shoving Haruhi off of him and onto the cold street.

_Ouch._

She narrowed her eyes at the guy, who was also giving her a nasty look.

"Watch where your going!"

"_You_ bumped into _me_." She stated while in the process of getting up.

"You little-" Before the jerk could finish his sentence, he was hauled off the ground by Hunny, being dragged by his shirt.

Shocked, Haruhi quickly got to her feet with wide eyes.

"Hunny-Senpai?" She said nervously, waving her hands before her.

People around them stopped what they where doing to look on the scene. Mothers held onto their children, groups of kids her own age snapped pictures with their cell phones as elderly woman gasped and began to gossip amongst themselves.

"Is it Yakuza?" An old lady wearing a yukata asked another.

"A gang fight?" Another gasped.

"Drugs?"

"Rape?"

"That boys pretty good looking..." A school girl gushed, making Haruhi frown a bit, but she was unsure why.

"Are they fighting over that girl?"

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Someone get some help!"

_Wonderful._

Was it really such a big deal?

But, looking at the scene closely, it was easy to misinterpret what was going on.

Hunny was giving the man a death glare. One that could make even the scariest of men wet themselves. And, despite his size( He had to look up at the guy) the man was actually shaking and trying to pry off Hunny's small, yet strong, grip. But the Lolita-shota wouldn't budge, nor take his eyes off the mans. He simply stared at him, all the while his face was calm. But it was like the calm before the storm, ready to change on the viewer any moment and reek terror.

"Apologize." Hunny said in a steely voice that silenced the murmuring crowd.

Haruhi got goose bumps.

"What? Hell no! That slu-"

Suddenly, the trunk door slammed, and all attention was brought to the rather fearsome, tall Amai. Haruhi almost didn't recognize her new, carefree friend. This girl was scary, intimidating, and made Haruhi and the shaking guy simultaneously gulp.

"You heard him," Amai said, her voice acidic and making a distant baby in the crowd of onlookers cry, "Apologize, douche bag." She spat on the ground and held her head up high, smiling a crooked grin that rivaled with Hunny's calm stare.

Haruhi decided to never, ever get into an argument with Amai. Ever.

The man looked real nervous now, probably because Amai's and Hunny's eyes where boring into him. Both glazed over with intimidation and menace.

She hadn't noticed Nemui come beside her, picking up her bag and taking a drag from his newly lit cigarette. He too was rather scary, the hazed look leaving his eyes and drawing attention to their extremely pale shade. He smiled at the man in a cocky way and he protectively stood beside Haruhi.

"Best do what they say man, or it's your funeral."

Haruhi stared with wide eyes at her friends, who never took their intense glares off the man. It reminded her of those old samurai movies she watched when she was little.

"I ain't gonna get told what to do by some little kid!" The man growled, trying to scrape up his pride. Suddenly, he whipped out a pocket knife of some kind and held it up to Hunny.

Haruhi's eyes widened and her heart fell in her chest. Beside her she felt Nemui shift uneasily.

"Hold it!"

Haruhi's large eyes peeled themselves off the shiny blade, and in the direction of the shout.

Emerging from the crowd was three police men.

The Leader(She guessed) was extremely fat, had the face of a boar, and sweating profusely. His breath was ragged, and Haruhi sweat dropped as he bent over to catch his breath. Beside him, a tall skinny man who resembled a lizard dabbed at the fat man's face with a pink rag, as a small man who looked like a door mouse and was about the same size as Hunny nearly fainted when he laid his eyes on the knife. Just catching up with them, looking as if she had walked, was a busty woman who wore a pink ascot with her uniform, had a giant blond perm, and reminded Haruhi of an American pin up model, what with her bright blue eye shadow and pink lips stick. She filed her long red nails with a nail file as she chewed some gum, not interested in the scene before her as she blew a large bubble.

Haruhi sweat dropped and sighed.

_Some big help their gonna be. _

When they saw Amai, Nemui, and the look in Hunny's eyes they nearly took a step back.

Haruhi didn't blame them.

"Hold it right there!" The fat man.

"This looks a little serious Sir." The tall skinny man said nervously under his breath to the fat leader.

"Don't worry boys, just some punk kids. Nothing we can;t handle." The pig said off to the side

"B-but...That kid looks like he's out for blood." the timid little mouse squeaked.

"And that guy with the piercings looks like he means business too..." Lizard added.

"H-he's scary..." Mouse nearly cried.

Haruhi and Nemui both sweat dropped.

"Who are these guys?" he asked Haruhi as he took a drag.

"Help...I think..."

"And isn't that girl Red Amuku?" Lizard gasped as he wrung the sweat covered rag.

The mouse man nearly wet his pants, "The girl who-"

The pin up model's bubble popped and she licked it off her lips, smiling seductively at Hunny, then moving her gaze to Nemui. She seemed to zero in on him as her eyes smoldered.

"Yummy." She purred like a cat, "Think that little girl's his girlfriend?"

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched and Neumi sweat dropped.

_Unbelievable. _

Behind the bumbling policemen, the gathered crowd whispered and snapped more pictures of the scene, which was;

A boy (Hunny) holding onto a shady looking man with a knifes shirt while a bloodthirsty Yankee (Amai) cracked her fists loudly, while a innocent by standard (Haruhi) and a punk who was underage smoker (Nemui) stood beside and watched.

"Men! Stop your whining! This is nothing we can't handle! If I have the courage, then so do you! We're a team!" Pig boomed.

"But Sir-" Mouse squeaked.

"I don't wanna hear it! Tokage, Unaru, get over there and get him." Pig ordered.

Haruhi and Nemui sweat dropped.

"Some courage." the smoker said dryly.

"Why do I have to?" The woman, Unaru, whined.

"NOW!"

Skulking, Tokage nervously walked forward, followed by a seemingly reluctant Unaru, who actually put away her nail file.

"Hey, this ain't my fault!" The man said, "I was just walk'in and that bitch bumped into me!"

"P-put the knife down sir." Tokage said.

"Hey, ain't you listening! That slut-"

He didn't even have a minute to finish his sentence as Hunny grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it. Haruhi jumped, because she clearly head something snap. The man screamed, and instantly dropped the knife.

And then everything was a blur.

Haruhi and Nemui watched with wide eyes.

The crowd gasped as the man was suddenly on his stomach, Hunny pinning him down effortlessly while he squirmed.

"Fuck..." Nemui breathed.

"Whoa!" Tokage gasped along with Unaru, how's mouth dropped open along with her wad of gum.

"What are you staring at idiots!", Pig boomed, "Cuff 'um!'

Tokage jumped a bit, then got out his hand cuffs with shaking hands. Hunny, seeing how nervous the man was, took the cuffs from the mans hands and snapped them on effortlessly. He smirked down at the man.

"Nobody calls Haruhi names and gets away with it." he said in a cold voice.

Haruhi felt her blood rush up to her cheeks and her heart beat sped up.

It was things like that that really made her feel dizzy.

Nemui slowly clapped and laughed.

"Hunny! You the man!" he cheered.

"Little cutie pie's got some kick!" Amai grinned.

As Tokage dragged the fussing man away, who was complaining about his broken bones, Unaru stayed behind to smile seductively down at Hunny.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"My hero." She purred, even thought he hadn't saved her at all.

Instantly, the people swarmed all the around Hunny. Little kids pulled on him, while mothers and schools girls gushed over his cuteness. Haruhi was momentarily reminded of the incident with the nurses as Hunny was lost in the ever growing swarm.

But she smiled anyway.

Hunny really was amazing...

she was about to cheer out to him, when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, placing one hand over her mouth as his other arm wrapped around her arms and waist. She lifted her up effortlessly.

Beside her Nemui cussed under his breath as his cigarette dropped from his mouth. He went to tr pry the man off, but stopped when Haruhi felt something cool press against her neck.

"One more step and she gets it." The surprisingly young voice said.

She stared into Nemui's wide, icy blue eyes as she felt herself being dragged into the crowd. She hadn't noticed how many people where around them until now, and soon she was caught in the swarm, loosing Nemui and the cluster of people who still had Hunny ensnared.

"Try to struggle and I'll slit you throat," A young voice whispered in her ear, "Your little boyfriend sure has some nerve, beating up my friend like that."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched at the word boyfriend, despite her situation.

"But judging from your clothes and that nice car, I'm guessing he would pay any amount of money to get you back."

"That was amazing!" Someone gasped from the crowd.

"Did you see that mama!" A little boy beside them pointed at something behind them.

"He's like a super hero mama!"

The man was suddenly ripped off of Haruhi, who dropped to the ground. Quickly, she turned around to see what had happened.

Her eyes doubled in size at what she saw.

Hunny was spinning in the air in front of a half standing man, who was badly beaten up already. His short leg came out, and almost as if he was dancing in a ballet, he gracefully kicked the man in the face, sending him flying to where the scrambling policemen where.

Landing on his feet, Hunny stood with his back turned to her for a moment. He was still in a fighting stance, and the wind picked up and ran through his blond locks.

Her heart began to beat fast as she looked at him.

He had just saved her...Really saved her.

The blushing brunette watched at Hunny broke through the crowd and walked over to her, his eyes averted to the ground and a dark shadow hiding his expression. Haruhi didn;t know what to do. She was froved on the ground. She couldn;t get up. Couldn;t move.

Surprisingly, Hunny drooped to the ground, his face still concealed, and pulled her into his arms.

Her eyes widened as he burried his face into her neck.

Stunned, Haruhi blinked a few times as her cheeks felt hot.

"Senpai?" She whispered.

"are you alright?" he whispered, his lips moving on her neck. He pulled back a little bit to look at her.

Haruhi was surprised by his face. He still looked feirce, but his eyes where glassy with brimming tears. Concern broke through his features, and pain. "D-did.." He cleared his throat, "did he hurt you?"

haruhi's eyes softened.

"N-no, I'm okay." She smiled.

Hunny pulled her into another tight embrace, causing the crowd to gasp and snap even more pictures.

But Haruhi hardly noticed them.

She was in her own little world now.

"I...I'm so relieved..." he whispered, his voice quivering and alomost destroying the ferocity he had portrayed.

Haruhi was at a loss...

Floating as Hunny's strong arms held her to his warmth. His delicious smell engulfed her, and the stunned girl allowed her eyes to close.

Truthfully, despite knowing Hunny's strength, she had been scarred. She thoguht she might have seriously gotten hurt for a moment...But then he had saved her.

She could feel his heart beat hammering along with his, and she wondered, if Hunny had also been scarred? But the look in his eye...He had been so calm. But now...Now he was crumpling as he held her so tightly to him. As if she was the most important this on earth.

"H-Hunny...Are you okay?" As asked.

He moved his head to the side, and she shivered as she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"If something happened to you, I'de never forgive myself."

She felt her cheeks heat up even more.

What...waht was he saying?

He softly kissed the part of her cheek next to her ear, and she felt hot. His lips where so soft...she didn;t understand what was going on. The intense feelings she had had during her dreams came back to her. But they hwere more real.

Their heart beats sped now, and she felt like they where one.

Connected.

"Haruhi, I-"

A vibration and annoying ring tone began to sound loudly, breaking through the heated moment.

Confused as to what was buzzing on her stomach, Haruhi broke free from the boys grasp.

Suddenly, Huuny dug into the front pocket of his jacket and whipped out his pink cell phone. Haurhi only smiled when she saw the bunny key chains.

"WHAT?" Hunny snapped, flipping open the cell phone and giving off a look that could kill.

A voice could be heard, yelling from the other end. Hunny held it away from his face a bit as the voice crackled. Haruhi could have sworn it was Chika's voice, but wasn't sure. Once whoever it was was finished, Hunny placed the phone back to his ear, "We're on our way." Abruptly, the Lolita Shota snapped the phone shut and turned it off, showing it back in his pocket.

He looked back at Haruhi and then reached down his hand.

She took it, and was pulled effortlessly. She found it was pretty hard for her to stand, and she tripped over her feet a little. She was embarrassed, but Hunny wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her.

"You okay?" he asked, looked into her eyes.

They where so close.

So, so close.

She could only nod her head.

The two stared into each others eyes.

_What was he going to say!_

She really, really wanted to know.

It seemed like he had been about to tell her something...Something really important. She could feel it. She gulped.

His features softened as he lifted his hand and dragged his knuckles on her cheek. She got goose bumps as he leaned in a little closer.

Something in his eyes...Something in his eyes was drawing her in. She felt like she was in a trance...She was drowning in them. His composed, calm eyes that where filled with something. Something that was burning. Her lips twitched as he breath washed over them. They where inches apart now, and his fingers ghosted over her skin in a brilliant way, causing her to get pleasant shivers.

"Haruhi..." he started.

Everything else around them became quiet.

The screaming girls.

The children.

Everything.

All that was important now was them.

"Haruhi, I-"

"A job well down!"

Suddenly, Hunny was slapped on the back, jostling the two and bringing their attention back to the crowd. Embarrassed, Haruhi pulled away from the now blushing blond as the fat policemen smiled.

"I'm impressed boy! Greatly impressed!"

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"No problem..."

The fat man held out his hand to Hunny, who shook it.

"Sergeant Himan, son. We really appreciate the help."

"You really where amazing!" Mouse man said, starry eyed.

"Thanks. It was really no problem." Hunny smiled his award winning smile.

The crowd of new fan girls gushed.

"He's so cute!"

"Wow! I wish I had a cute guy like him!"

"hey, hey, outta my way dammit!"

Haruhi sweat dropped as she heard Amai's loud voice, and saw some people being gruffly pushed. Amai emerged from the cowed with a wide grin, her scariness fading just as Hunny's had. As she watched over Nemui trailed after her, puffing his cigarette with his hands in his pockets.

"Wow! Nice moves! Where did you learn that?" Amai smiled and held out her fist for Hunny to bump. Hunny, confused, stared at her knuckles (Which held the tattoo LOVE, with each letter written on her finger) while raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi sweat dropped. Of coarse he doesn't know what a fist bump is...

Straight faced, Nemui picked up Hunny's hand, curled the Lolita's fingers into a fist, and bumped Amai's. Hunny looked even more confused but smiled.

"yes! Please tell us!" Mouse man said.

"Um, it's a family thing." Hunny smiled and held up his hands as he backed away.

"The 'Haninozuka way'." Haruhi made air quotations.

Hunny shot her a death glare, and she was confused for a moment. But when she saw the faces of the police men and Amai light up, she remembered the family's reputation.

Amai gasped, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Haninozuka? As in the developers of the Haninozuka way?" She squealed like a schoolgirl.

"who hold the honor of winning the nation karate tournament four years in a row!"

"Yep. This is my girlfriend." Nemui said dryly as he crushed his cigarette under his battered shoe. Haruhi sweat dropped at how excited she was. She hadn't seen that kind of sparkle in her eye since the shoe sale they had run into five stores ago. Amai had nearly bitten a woman who had tried to take a pair of black, knee length boots before the Yankee did. Haruhi shivered at the memory and returned to the present.

"Aw..." Unaru pouted upon hearing the news.

"Um...Yes?" Hunny answered, sweat dropping at their excitement.

"That's amazing!" The mouse man exclaimed.

"No wonder! The Haninozuka's are famous for their fighting ability!" Himan proclaimed.

The tall Yankee girl began to jump up and down, completely destroying the image of the fearsome street thug she had portrayed moments ago.

"I've always, always wanted to learn the Haninozuka style! Ever since I took karate in junior high! I had to quit because I dropped out!" her eyes sparkled, and Haruhi sweat dropped again.

She dropped out of junior high?

"Why didn't you just rejoin when you went to high school/" Haruhi asked.

"They wouldn't let her..." Nemui whispered to the brunette.

She was about to ask why, but the look on his face told her not to.

"My great great great grandfather was a student of your ancestor!" Tokage proclaimed.

"Ha ha...Great." Hunny said uneasily.

Haruhi felt a little guilty for putting him in this situation. Especially when the Yankee dropped to the ground and bowed deeply at Hunny, who looked baffled and a slight bit embarrassed.

"Sensei!" The Yankee said respectively.

Looking up at Nemui for help, Haruhi frowned when she saw that he was looking at something on his cell phone. She frowned. "um, aren't you going to do something? She's...On the ground..."

_And she was causing another scene._

He took his lazy eyes off the screen and shook his head.

"Can't mess with her when she's this serious. I don't wanna die young."

"Sensei, I beg you to teach me!" Amai shouted, then looked back up at Hunny with a focused expression Haruhi hadn't seen before, "I swear I'll be a great student!"

The crowed of new onlookers and the idiotic policemen held their breath. Haruhi flicked a speck of dirt off her shoulder as Neumi light another cigarette.

Haruhi wondered if they where ever going to that stupid banquet.

"Um...I don't know...I don;t really teach anymore." Hunny said.

"Just say yes. She'll bug you for the rest of your life if you refuse." Nemui groaned.

Like Haruhi, he also wanted to leave. Her legs where begging to cramp.

Amai stared up at Hunny with that unwavering, stern face.

Hunny sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine."

Jumping up in the air and raising a fist Amai yelled in joy as the crowd of people cheered.

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Oh brother..." She said under her breath.

Hunny held up a finger, "But if I see that your not trying, I'm done! I won't take whining, or excuses!"

Amai clapped her hands in front of her face and bowed. "Yes Sensei!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Um, can we go now?" She asked, holding up her bags.

"Ya, I'm tired and hungry." Nemui complained.

"aw shut up. You ate before we left." Amai snapped, breaking out of her girlish bliss and glaring at her complaining boyfriend.

Fuming, blood vessels began to appear on Nemui's forehead (The ports not concealed by his shaggy bangs). "That was seven hours ago! And all I had was a left over pork bun!, from my lunch"

Haruhi sweat dropped along with Hunny.

"Well that's your fault for not having a better lunch." Amai rolled her eyes, making her way to the limo.

_Are they really a couple? _

"Ugh! Why can't you be a normal, cute girlfriend who makes her hard working boyfriend a homemade bento! You know, the kind with the onigiri with heart shaped fillings, cute little sausage shaped like octopus...!" He said with dreamy eyes.

Haruhi rolled her eyes while Hunny smiled into the distance, seeing some sort of vision.

"You know I ain't wasting my time cooking when you can just buy school bread!" Amai growled and rolled up her sleeves, then turned to the crowd. She glared at everyone and they all shivered in fear.

"What! There ain't a show go'in on! Scram!"

The people jumped and began to clear a path to the limo instead of leaving. Amai growled then turned her attention to the police officers, who (except the blond who was watching the complaining fugitives) where bowing to Hunny.

"And you guys! What kinda policemen are you! Take those two guys to jail!"

The gleam in her dark eyes nearly made the men piss their pants.

"Pleasure meeting you!" Himan oinked to Hunny.

"I'll never forget you!" Mouse man squeaked.

"We're grateful to you!"The lanky man bowed.

"Call me." The blond winked as she blew a kiss to Hunny and slipped a piece of paper in his jacket pocket seductively.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched as she watched the fools leave through the crowd.

Amai turned back to the three of them, who where starring at her.

"What!" She shouted.

Ignoring her, Nemui turned to Haruhi and grabbed onto her hands.

"Haruhi, do you make Hunny lunch?"

"Are you still on that!" Amai shouted.

"No." She answered, deadpan.

"What! And you seem like the kind of girlfriend who would!"

She blushed but kept a straight face.

"A) we're not going out. And B)Our schools lunch is really good. I doubt Senpai would want a crummy bento when he could be eating divine lunches everyday."

Which was the truth, considering Haruhi's bento mostly consisted of leftovers,while the schools food was prepared by chefs. Plus, Hunny mostly just ate cake.

"That's not true."

Frowning, Nemui and Haruhi both turned to look at Hunny, who was the color of a tomato.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked.

"I would eat a bento if you made it, Haruhi." he said, with seemingly less confidence now.

Simultaneously, she and the blond blushed.

For some reason, Haruhi's heart began to beat faster, and her palms began to sweat.

Hunny and Haruhi stared at each other for a moment, both at a loss for what to say as the crowd of school girls gushed.

"How romantic!"

"He's so cute!"

"Dreamy!"

"A prince!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YA TO LEAVE!" Amai raged at the fans.

In a slit second, the crowd was gone, leaving the four.

"Hey Hunny! You gonna stare at her all night?" Nemui asked from far away.

Haruhi jumped and looked back to see he and Amai where already making their way to the limo. She looked over to meet Hunny's eyes, and blushed. Trying to calm herself she briskly made her way to the limo along with Hunny, who kept his distance from her. Sliding in before him, she found Amai to already be lounging in the leather.

"Confessing to each other after he heroically stuck up for you." Amai said as Haruhi took a seat in the comfortable car. "You two are better than a Shojo manga." The Yankee winked.

"We weren't confessing anything!" Haruhi snapped.

Amai smirked.

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"I'm not."

"Oh ya? Hey Hunny, doesn't Haruhi look a little pin-" Amai shouted to the blond who was still standing outside with Nemui as he finished his cigarette.

Haruhi clamped her hand down on the Yankee's mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the smiling, black orbs.

Just then, the car door opened, revealing and oblivious Hunny, who crawled in. Haruhi sighed in relief that he hadn't heard anything. Hunny and Nemui slid into the seats opposite of them.

"Wow! I've only been in a limo once! And that was when I had to make a deal with a Yakuza lord! This is completely different! You can't smoke in here..." Amai said, completely ignoring the fuming brunette and the prior conversation.

Haruhi and Hunny both sweat dropped, but Nemui seemed unfazed as he took out his cell phone."I hope we make it back in time before curfew. The hotel might not let us in." he murmured, then shot a death glare at his girlfriend, "If someone hadn't taken hours to shop, we would have been at the party by now."

Amai held up her hands. "A girl had to look good. Plus, the people at the hotel can suck it. That place is almost as crappy as my folks house."

Haruhi's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Hotel? I thought you lived in an apartment?"

"Ya, we are, but it's going through an extermination right now." He explained.

Hunny and Haruhi's eyes bugged.

"Ya, apparently the people in 3C have rats." Amai wrinkled her nose and leaned down to rummage in the mini fridge. She smiled as she pulled out a coke.

The car was silent as she popped the tab.

"Do you have a nice land lady?" Haruhi asked, her voice dead.

After Amai took a few gulps she smiled, "Ya, she makes us cookies sometimes, and helps me out when I forget my key. She doesn't get pissy like other land ladies." She frowned,t hen continued to chug the carbonated beverage.

"She always makes us dinner whenever Amai burns something." Neumi smiled, but frowned when his shin was kicked. "it's true."

"Is their a little dog named Shinjuku that barks really loud sometimes?" Haruhi asked, testing her hypothesis.

Nemui looked at his girlfriend, who cracked her knuckles.

"We don't speak that name around Amai." Nemui explained, then tilted his head to the side, "Why do you ask anyway?"

Haruhi sighed.

"Ginza Apartments?"

Nemui and Amai both blinked at her.

"I live there."

Amai embraced Haruhi in a bear hug as Nemui began to laugh.

"This is so great Haruhi! Now I can see you all the time!"

Haruhi didn't know why, but she didn't decline. She really liked Amai. For some reason...

"What's your apartment number?" Nemui asked as he went to light another cigarette. Hunny grabbed his cigarette and shook his head.

"Ah! No more! You've had way too many!" The Lolita announced, and put the cigarette in his pocket. Neumi scowled and stuck out his tongue.

"5B." Haruhi answered.

"Wow! That's great! We're in 8B! That's just a few doors down." Amai grinned.

"Who do you live with?" Nemui asked as he frowned at Hunny.

"Just my dad. My mom passed away when I was five."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amai frowned.

Haruhi smiled the same smile she did at the club, and looked down at her hands.

"Nah, it's okay. I miss her, but I'm doing fine."

It was quiet in the car, and she looked up to see Hunny, Nemui and Amai starring at her in a way that reminded her of Tamaki and the twins. She sweat dropped as Amai hugged her and rubbed her cheeks on the top of her head.

"Your so, so cute Haruhi!"

"Super cute!" Nemui proclaimed.

Haruhi frowned and Hunny just smiled.

For some reason, she felt like she was with the rest of the club.

And that reminded her.

"Hunny-Senpai, do you think Mori-Senpai is going to be at the banquet?"

The Lolita smiled, "Most likely."

"Who's Mori?" Nemui asked, raising his pierced eyebrow.

"Hunny-Senpai's cousin. He's really..." Haruhi thought for a moment for a word to describe their tall, quiet friend. "Stoic?"

"Huh. Sounds boring." Amai said as she held her Coke can over her mouth, trying to get the last drop.

"Oh, Takashi isn't boring1 I've known him since I was born! He's really nice. And honest." Hunny smiled warmly, probably thinking of the gentle giant himself.

Haruhi smiled.

"Wow, since you where born? Are you brothers?" Nemui asked as he took a swig of his own Coke.

"Na, he serves me." Hunny said brightly.

Amai dropped her can as Nemui spit out his coke.

"He _serves_ you?" Amai asked as Nemui tried to catch his breath.

"Well, he doesn't have to, since out families are now joined through marriage. But he just does."Hunny explained the confused commoners.

Haruhi sympathized with them. She felt the same way...

"it's a rich people thing." she simply said.

"Oh..." The pair said, and stared at Hunny (who was oblivious) in awe.

"So," Nemui said, trying to change the subject, "Hunny tells me you two are in a club together."  
Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Oh? A club? What kind?" Amai asked.

_No, no, no. please don't answer..._

"A host club."

Amai crushed her empty coke can, and once again, Nemui's soda was sprayed everywhere.

"A...Host club?" Amai asked, sweat dropping.

Haruhi wanted to die.

"Ya, we entertain the girl at school. There's me, the Lolita-shota. Takashi, the Silent tyre, Hikaru and Kaoru the Little Devil type, Kyoya the Cool type, Tamaki the prince type, and Haruhi," He looked at her and smiled, "The natural."

At the word _natural_, Haruhi felt like she was stabbed.

"So you...Like what, strip for them?" Amai asked.

Hunny tilted his head to the side and Haruhi blushed and waved her hands in front of her face.

"No...it's more like a big tea party..." She tried to explain.

"Like a fancy strip joint?" Nemui asked.

"Why are you in the club? Your a girl?" Amai asked.

Haruhi took a deep breath. This was the tricky part.

"Well, I owe them money." The host sighed.

"How much?" The two asked at the same time.

"Eight million yen." Hunny answered simply.

The two fell off their seats.

"E-e-eight m-m-million y-yen?" Nemui stammered as he crawled back to his seat.

"What the hell did you do!" Amai asked.

"She broke a vase." Hunny answered again.

Haruhi sighed as the two stared at her like an idiot.

"A vase?" Amai said skeptically.

"Must have been one nice vase..." Nemui whistled.

"So, do you dress like a boy?" Amai asked, frowning.

"Ya, and she looks really good in her uniform!," Hunny smiled, then frowned, "Well, she looks good in the girls uniform too. As long as she doesn't go back to the way she looked before, then it's fine."

Haruhi sweat dropped along with the baffled passengers.

"And how did she look before?" Nemui asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before she could answer, Hunny whipped out his cell phone and showed the screen to the two. On display was a photograph of Haruhi before the club had made her over. A blood vessel formed on her forehead as the two awed.

"Wow! You look so much better now!" Amai awed.

"High five man, nice work." Nemui raised his hand up for Hunny to slap it, which he did.

Haruhi sighed. She guessed that they thought she was some weirdo now, and that they wouldn't want to be friends. And all because of the stupid club...

"Hey," Amai smiled, touching her shoulder, "Don't worry. We aren't gonna stop being your friends just because of that."

Haruhi's eyes widened. It was like she knew what she was thinking...

"Ya, we're pretty strange ourselves." Nemui smiled.

"You may be but I'm not..."Amai said as she popped open another soda.

"Your the one who used to pluck her eyebrows and beat up girls 'cuz they where on your turf or whatever." Nemui snickered.

She kicked his shin again. "Shut up! At least I didn't let myself get harassed by a bunch of chicks! If I hadn't been there, you would have been eaten alive!"

Nemui closed his eyes and yawned. "I could have handled it."

Amai narrowed her eyes and looked at Haruhi.

"Says the guy that can't even make his own bento."

"I told ya, your supposed to make it!" Nemui growled.

Amai leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a manga. I'm not gonna be like some cheeky little girl who timidly makes a cute lunch with heart shaped onigiri for the guy I like. Wake up and smell the sake."

Haruhi grinned. She liked Amai. She was sharp, knew how to handle herself.

"Aw, but that's so mean. Nemui really wants to try Amai's cooking!" Hunny said as he consoled a now sobbing Nemui.

"Your horrible! You demon woman!" Nemui sobbed.

"Ah shut up!" Amai growled, kicking him again.

Nemui gathered up his tears and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine, then we're not sleeping together tonight."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Hunny blushed.

"I wasn't planning on it anyway." Amai said as she chugged down her soda.

"What!" Nemui yelled.

"I'm not gonna pleasure you after all you did was whine about how hungry you where all day, and how I don't make you octopus shaped wieners." Amai burped as she crushed the can.

Nemui fainted, and Haruhi sweat dropped as Hunny fretted over him.

"Men," Amai snickered, then turned her attention to Haruhi, "know what I mean?"

Haruhi smiled as she watched Hunny nearly cry over the still unconscious Nemui. She could hardly believe this was the guy who had looked so strong that day.

Had made her heart beat so fast.

How had her breath caught when he hadn't finished one sentence...

"Ya." The girl smiled warmly at her savior.

"Someone's got a crush..." Amai sang.

Haruhi turned to her, about to snap, when the car came to a stop.

"Master Mitsukuni, we have arrived." The driver announced.

"Ooh, master is it?" Nemui teased, coming out of his daze to grin at Hunny.

"This is gonna be great!" Amai grinned rubbing her hands together.

Haruhi felt the dread washing over her in waves as the couple got out of the car.

As she got up to get out, she tripped over Hunny, who was also trying to leave at the same time. They rolled over each other for a moment, and Haruhi opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a blushing Lolita.

Currently, he was sitting back in the seats of the limo, as she straddled him.

Her heart beat wildly, and she could feel her heart beat going up.

She heard Amai and Nemui bickering about how many bags the Yankee has as the girl dug around in the trunk, cussing loudly.

What if they saw them like this?

Surely they looked really...

Hunny smiled, bringing her attention back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her and making her blush even deeper.

"Hi." he drawled, his voice going back to that soft tone it had been when he had first consoled her about the thunder. How it had been when this all started.

"Senpai-"

Hunny placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

Her eyes widened, and her heart began to beat so loudly she could hear it in her ears. She felt the same way she had in her dream. Hot...All she could see where his delicate features, his long, thick eyelashes fanning against his pale cheeks as he blinked his large eyes. He gave her a serene, inhumanly beautiful smile that would make angel jealous. He was so...Perfect.

He took his finger off of her lips, but trailed his delicate hand to her chin. He took it in his grasp and moved her face closer to his. His breath tickled over hers, and her lips twitched.

The faint smell of honeysuckle washed up to her nose.

"You scarred me today..." Hunny said softly.

His warm eyes took on a hint of sadness.

"I did?" She whispered.

They where so close, their lips where nearly touching.

"Yes...I thought you where hurt."

She smiled nervously.

"You don't have to worry me Senpai, I could have handled it."

He pulled away from her, his eyes widening.

Not understanding her reaction, she cocked her head to the side.

A smirk formed on his lips, and he dropped his hand.

"Then I guess you won't be needing this then?"

Her eyes doubled as he held up her wallet.

"When did...?"

She hadn't even noticed it was missing!

"He took it when you landed on him. I thought you wouldn't have noticed. He was good at his job..." He looked from her wallet to her, "But, you could have handled it, right?" he asked.

She didn't understand his tone. It was like he was angry or something...

"Hunny- Senpai, why are you angry?" She asked.

A blush spread on his cheeks and he looked away.

"I'm not angry."

She knew he was lying.

"Your lying."

"I'm not." He said fiercely. She couldn't see his eyes now. They where hidden, even though they where so close.

"Senpai, tell me the truth."

He didn't answer.

Angry, Haruhi grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look at her.

She blushed along with him when she realized how close they where, but she saw the anger in his eyes. The tears in them.

"I was scarred that that man was going to hurt you!" The hurt blond shouted, " Do you know how worried I was? And you just...You think you can handle anything Haruhi. But your a girl...Your," His face softened as he placed his delicate fingers on her cheek...

it was silent as they stared into each others eyes.

"Your...Very important to me, Haruhi." he whispered.

She felt her stomach do a flip flop as Hunny laced his fingers in her hair at the back of her head, drawing her in closer. His scent moved over her, lulling her with it's sweet burning aroma.

What was happening?

Their lips met, and Haruhi closed her eyes.

It was soft, sweet, and everything it had been in her dream.

But this was better. This was real...

His lips molded over her own, and the arm that was wrapped around her waist pulled her in closer to him. She could feel his heart beat against her own. Could feel his warmth. He kissed her lips gently, not moving to go any further, but keeping it innocent and sweet. His soft fingers rubbed on the side of her cheek, and she felt something building inside of her.

A need.

A want.

And Haruhi discovered something...This felt...

_Good._

No, better than good...She couldn't describe it. She was at a loss for words.

She shivered when he pulled away, and his velvety lips where gone from her own. Her body felt like it was floating, and she opened her eyes slowly to see him looking away from her.

What did this mean? What was happening?

She didn't understand.

The blushing boy's eyes met hers, and she felt herself being drawn in again.

"Haruhi," he whispered, "I-"

"Master Mitsukuni, your friends are waiting."

Haruhi fell off the blushing boys lap as the driver rolled down the divider that was behind Hunny's head.

She felt so ridiculously embarrassed and she scrambled out of the car quickly.

The inexperienced didn't know what to do in this kind of situation...Didn't know how she felt. How she was supposed to feel. She had never liked anyone before! Never been with anyone before! Her first kiss had been by accident! But this...This had been on purpose. He had...

_Oh god, he did it! He kissed me!_

Her heart was pounding.

This was all happening so fast.

"Wow, you look really red," Amai said, then grinned darkly, "did something happen?"

"Ya, you two took a really long time in there." Nemui wiggled his eyebrows.

Haruhi couldn't answer. She just blushed and looked down at the ground.

"whoa, did something really happen?" Amai asked coming up to Haruhi to inspect her closer.

"Hey guys, lets go inside."

Haruhi nearly fainted at the sound of Hunny's voice.

She could' look at him. She faint. She could feel it.

The host was burning. She didn't know what to do.

_What's happening?_

_

* * *

_Ya, i know. they haven't even gotten to the stupid banquet! ugh, that's gonna be a drag to write. Well, what did yall think? i couldn't take it anymore. They had to kiss! Ah, and so beats their young hearts.


End file.
